Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure
by PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid
Summary: A simple wish made on a young girl's 16th birthday sends her into the world of Treasure Planet. But she no longer remembers what takes place during the movie. Will her presence change the plot of the story? Will her childhood crush on Jim Hawkins develop into something more? Will she be able to survive this crazy amazing adventure? JimXOC First in my Treasure Planet Series.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night, I sat on my bed, watching the credits roll by on my computer from my favorite movie: Treasure Planet. _This movie always makes me feel better_, I thought, _not to mention I have the biggest crush on Jim Hawkins EVER!_ As I closed my computer screen, I turned to look at my clock. 11:09. _Almost time_, I thought sadly to myself, sighing in the process.

I was about to turn 16. I was born at exactly 11:11pm. But my sixteenth birthday was not one I was looking forward to. I lived in an orphanage. I had never known my parents, and for some reason, I had never attracted the attention of those who came to adopt. It was especially difficult to be adopted once you became a teenager. Now, at 16, there was little hope that I would ever be adopted. The orphanage had told me that if I didn't have a family by the time I turned 16, they would have to kick me out. The most they could do was provide me with a job at a dirty factory making car parts.

Tomorrow, they would kick me out. I wasn't looking forward to it. _I'm not ready to go out into the world all by myself,_ I thought. _I especially don't want to go work in a stupid factory. I want adventure and thrills and happiness that can only be brought from loved ones. _

As I thought, I looked at my locket. It was the one thing I really owned that was mine. I had bought the heart shaped locket with money I had collected over the years, through lemonade stands and loose change I found on the streets. It was a rather large locket, the width of the heart about the size of my thumb. It was solid gold and in the center had 6 small indents that formed a star-like shape with a diamond in the middle. Inside were two pictures of Jim Hawkins. I had never had a boyfriend, but if I did, I would've wanted someone like Jim; Caring and complex, with a bad boy façade, but really nice once you got to know him.

As I turned back to my clock, I watched as it turned to 11:11. _Time to make my wish_, I thought. This was the only part of my birthday that I enjoyed. Making a wish on your birthday at the exact time you were born was supposed to make it lucky, and 11:11 is a time when people like to make wishes. Combine the two, and there was a very high chance that my wish would come true. Though it had never really worked, I felt like I still needed to try.

Looking at my locket once more, I pulled myself under the convers and stared at the clock once more before falling asleep.

Before I did, I whispered what I truly desired most in the world.

"I wish I could be somewhere far away from here, where I could live my dreams and be who I wanted to be. I wish I could be in Treasure Planet!"

My room filled with a blinding light and a deafening roar before all was still and dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So here's the first chapter of my story. This first chapter was mainly to introduce the main character and some of her background. The main character(whose name you will find out in the next chapter) is based off of me. She has the same name, looks, and some of the same personality. But other than that, she is not a lot like me. My life is really good, unlike hers. But if she is going to leave her world behind, she can't have anything to hold her back or leave behind.**

**There is a portrait of me on my deviantart page, the link is on my profile. This way you can have an idea to what the main character looks like. Anyone who would like to draw my character and Jim, send me a message. There is a description of her on my deviantart page as well.**

**Can't wait to hear those reviews.**

**I do not own any of Treasure Planet, but my original character is me, so I do technically own her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 2

All I knew was pain. I felt like my head was going to explode. It felt as if something was being ripped from my mind. And I was helpless to stop it.

The pain started to subside, but it wasn't fully gone. I could faintly hear someone talking to me, but I couldn't respond. I vaguely registered that I was being picked up and taken somewhere. A voice was whispering something to me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I was too exhausted to stay awake any longer, and embraced sleep when it finally came.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I slowly lifted myself from the bed and took in my surroundings. _Where am I?_

Before I could ponder on it for much longer, a woman opened the door and walked into the room. She looked about middle-aged, in her early thirties. She had brown hair tied into a low, messy ponytail and a bonnet covered her head. She wore a simple brown and beige dress with a white apron. She had a sweet smile on her face which I could only describe as motherly, though I had never seen such a look directed at me before. I found myself returning the smile.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" she asked, bringing over a plate of hot food.

"Fine, thank you. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the BenBow Inn. My name is Sarah Hawkins. My son found you last night unconscious on the side of the road," she explained, placing the tray of food in front of me on the bed. "Do you remember how you got there?"

_Sarah Hawkins! As in from Treasure Planet! Did my wish come true?_ I thought. But I quickly regained my composure.

"Umm, I can't remember what happened last night. The last thing I remember was being in my room and making a wish, then a blinding light filled my room and I heard an explosion. Then I woke up here," I explained

"Would you like me to contact your parents?" Mrs. Hawkins asked.

I looked away and sighed before answering

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Hawkins answered.

"It's alright. I guess I should probably get going. I need to find a job and get a place to-" I began, but was cut off by Mrs. Hawkins.

"No, its fine. You can stay here for a while until you get a job. And there really isn't a rush, your welcome to stay here. Why don't you get all cleaned up while I find you something to wear? There's a shower across the hall. I'll leave your clothes right by the door so you can put them on when you're done. We don't have any other guests staying here right now, so you can take all the time you need," she said.

She was halfway out the door before she stopped and turned back around.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

I smiled back and answered,

"I'm Raphaelle."

* * *

><p>Bio<p>

Name: Raphaelle (pronounced Rah-Fi-El)

Age: 16

Hair: Red/ Strawberry Blonde.

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Shy around new people, fun-loving, determined, brave, loyal, kind, compassionate, not afraid to stick up for what she believes in, and loving

**Authors Note:**

**So now you know who our leading lady is. I decided to change my story to a first person view. I think it will be much better, and all you fangirls out there will be able to pretend that the main character is you better if it is written in first person. Hope I have spiked some interest in you readers out there. I am super excited to be working on this story. You saw the bio above of Raphaelle, so you know what she is like. Like I explained before, she is based off of me and I have a portrait of her on my deviantart, link on my profile page.**

**This story is very similar to Unexpected Voyage by 23jk, and it was actually partially inspired by it. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your ideas, you just really inspired me. Let it be known that 23jk's story Unexpected Voyage is seriously AWESOME! Anyone who likes my story should seriously read 23jk's story.**

**Reviews are welcome and expected!**


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 3

After taking a shower, I put on the dress that Mrs. Hawkins had given me. It was simple; a light blue and white dress similar to the one she had been wearing, but with no apron. It was loose-fitting on me, since I was a bit smaller and shorter than her, but not too big that I wouldn't be able to function in it.

After brushing my long strawberry blonde waves out, I decided to look around. I had always wondered what the BenBow Inn would look like. Most of the guest rooms were locked, but I figured they were similar to the one I had been in. So I decided to head downstairs to where I assumed was the restaurant part of the Inn.

It was early in the morning, so the breakfast rush was just starting. Mrs. Hawkins seemed to have her hands full, so I decided to head to the kitchen and see if I could help. I saw a pile of dirty dishes and decided to start cleaning them for Mrs. Hawkins. About 15 minutes later, I had finished washing the pile and they were drying. Mrs. Hawkins walked in and was surprised to see me.

"Raphaelle, what are you doing in here?" she asked curiously.

"I thought I would help you, so I washed the dishes," I said, pointing to the now clean stack.

"That was very sweet of you," she said, smiling at me affectionately.

Just then, we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"That'll be Jim. Why don't I introduce you two?" she said enthusiastically.

Time seemed to slow down to an almost standstill in my mind.

_Jim Hawkins! I am about to meet THE Jim Hawkins! What do I say? What if I do something stupid?_ All these thoughts and more rushed through my head as I anticipated meeting my crush.

The door to the kitchen swung open and there he was.

He wore dark olive green pants which covered his black boots. A beige shirt was covered by a large black jacket. His brown hair was shaved from the ear down, with a braided ponytail hanging from the bottom of his neck, and his bangs hung down, covering his face. A small gold hoop hung from his ear, completing the rebellious look. But what really captivated me were his eyes. They were a stunning blue, which contrasted with his hair color, though it seemed completely natural on him. They were so much more amazing than I had ever dreamed.

And then those beautiful blue eyes turned to look at me. Some emotion flashed through his eyes, though I couldn't register it before it disappeared.

"Jim, this is Raphaelle. Raphaelle, this is my son, Jim," Mrs. Hawkins said, formerly introducing us.

"Hey," he said, shifting his position to lean against the wall.

"Hi," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Jim, why don't you show Raphaelle around? I'm sure she would love to see the town." Mrs. Hawkins suggested.

"Sure, I guess," he said, seeming disinterested. My heart dropped a foot.

"Are you sure? I could stay and help you out, if you want?" I offered, seeing that he clearly didn't want to have to hang out with me.

"No, go have some fun. Jim, show her something you think she might like," Mrs. Hawkins said, acting like she didn't know how Jim felt about this.

"Sure, follow me," he said, and with that, he left the kitchen.

I followed him, unsure of how this was going to go. He walked over to a shed outside of the Inn, not looking back to see if I was following. Only when I walked inside the shed did he turn around. There was an awkward silence as neither one of us knew what to say.

"Thanks for finding me on the road and bringing me to your Inn last night," I finally said, clasping my hands behind my back and staring at my shoes.

"Don't mention it," he replied, giving me a small smile, which I returned.

"So what happened to you anyway? What were you doing knocked out on the side of the road?" he asked while fiddling with a large piece of metal.

"I…I don't really know. The last thing I remember before waking up was a bright light and a loud explosion-like sound," I replied.

"Hmm," he said, seeming more interested in his metal than what I was saying.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"17. You?" he asked.

"I turned 16 yesterday," I replied.

"Happy Birthday," he replied, giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I replied shyly. "So what are you doing with that…thing?" I asked, unsure what to make of the large piece of metal he was working with.

"It's my solar surfer. I built it myself," he replied proudly.

"Cool. Is it fun?" I asked.

Solar surfing had always been one of my favorite things about the movie. It was one of the few things I could recall about the plot. In fact, I hadn't given it much thought, but I couldn't remember what happened in the movie anymore. I remembered Jim and Mrs. Hawkins and some of the other characters, but nothing of what happened or how the movie ended. This worried me. But I couldn't think on it for long, because Jim was talking again. I snapped my attention back to him.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. I love the feeling of freedom I get from riding," he replied.

"Sounds amazing," I replied, seriously wishing I could do that.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, seeing my far off look.

_Would I? I have been dreaming my whole life to be able to fly on a solar surfer next to you! _I thought, but I didn't dare voice that aloud. However, when I answered, I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.

"Yes! But I don't know how," I said, a little disappointed at the thought.

"That's okay. You can ride with me," he said.

He walked out of the shed and started to set it up. As he turned it on, a sail popped up with a handlebar that he could hold onto. He placed his foot into the safety lock and gestured for me to hop on. I hesitated. There was only one foot hold, and Jim was using it. What was I to do to keep from falling off? Holding onto the handlebar wouldn't be enough. He saw my hesitation and looked me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing for me to hold on to. What if I fall off?" I said, afraid to think of what might happen.

"You can hold on to me," he said. I hesitated again, mostly because I had always dreamed of holding onto Jim tightly while he rode his solar surfer and thought, if I did, then I would wake up and find out this was all a dream.

He held his hand out to me and asked, "Do you trust me?"

I studied his expression seriously for a moment, then looked at the hand he had offered me. I turned back to him and smiled.

"I trust you," I said, taking his hand. He pulled me onto the floating board behind him, so I could hold onto him and he could still steer.

"You ready?" he asked, the excitement dripping from his voice.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, unsure of what to expect as I put my arms around him to keep from falling off.

"Here we go," he said.

He pressed the pedal next to his free foot and we shot off, away from the BenBow and into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Here is the next chapter. This one is a little longer than the other two. But really, i just think the other two were really short.**

**Reviews are welcome and expected! Give me some feedback (Constructive Criticism is welcome, and so are ideas. You guys may think of something awesome I could incorporate into the story) Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 4

The wind whipped through my hair, sending it flying out behind me as we sped through the air. The skirt of my dress flapped angrily against my ankles, though I wasn't paying attention.

This was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. It felt exhilarating and free. But apparently, that wasn't all I was feeling.

"Holding on tight enough back there?" Jim yelled above the wind.

I hadn't realized that I was gripping Jim so tightly. I smiled as I released the tension in my body and relaxed my grip.

"This is amazing! I've never felt so free!" I told him.

"You ready for something cool?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and giving me a mischievous grin.

I wasn't sure what to think of this. Before I could reply, he steered us up towards the clouds. Then he pressed the power button on the solar surfer and the sail disappeared back into the board.

"What are you doing?" I yelled frantically as the board stopped moving forward.

He didn't answer. He just spread his arms out as the board started to fall back towards the ground. I felt the air rushing past me as we fell. I held on to Jim for dear life. As if falling towards the ground from high above the clouds wasn't enough, he started to twist and spin the board around, doing a bunch of free-falling stunts. Soon I couldn't tell which way was up and down. Then, he started spinning the board rapidly as we hung upside down. As we got closer to the ground, I expected him to pull up, but he wasn't doing it.

"Jim!" I yelled, trying to get him to pull up.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip even more as I braced for impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Jim had pulled out the solar sail and was gliding a couple of feet above the ground. I loosened my grip, thinking that the ordeal was over.

I saw a fork in the canyon, and Jim directed the board towards the right of the fork. He let out a cry of excitement as we dangled off the side of the board only a few feet above the ground. If I leaned my head out a little further, my nose could brush the ground. I looked ahead and saw what looked like a factory built into the canyon. A restriction sign and flashing lights blocked the entrance, but Jim ignored them and flew right through it, breaking the sign.

"Jim? What are you doing?" I asked, wary of the moving machinery Jim was currently maneuvering through. He didn't answer, but sped up his surfer. He was grinding against the metal surfaces like a skateboarder. Then, a large wheel with spinning blades came into view. My blood froze as I knew exactly what he was going to do. I didn't even try to stop him, since I knew I wouldn't be able to.

I gripped him tighter and willed myself not to close my eyes. He retracted the sail and yelled out, "Come On!"

Right as we were about to pass through the hole, I saw how fast the spinning blades were moving and lost my nerve. I screamed and buried my face into his back.

When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and found we were out of harm's way. Jim was once again holding onto the sail. He threw his head back and let out a joyous cry.

He slowed down the sail and turned to look at me.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling.

"No! That was the most terrifying thing I have ever been through!" I replied angrily.

He looked at me seriously for a moment, then smiled and started laughing. It was the most amazing and joyous sound I had ever heard. I found that I couldn't keep from laughing with him.

"See, it wasn't that bad," he said.

"Ok, I guess it was kind of fun. But how about you give me a warning next time, okay?" I replied.

"Sure thing," he said, smiling and turning to face forward again as we cruised leisurely through the sky.

Then I heard sirens. I turned around and saw two robots on flying vehicles with flashing lights.

"Oh great," Jim muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, here's the next chapter. It follows the Solar Surfer scene from the movie. I tried really hard to describe it well, and I hope you all think I did it well. If not, you can just look it up on Youtube and imagine there's a girl clinging to his back.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me. And thanks for all of the people who added me to their Author and Story Alerts.**

**Can't wait to hear your reviews! Let me know what you liked and didn't like! I want to know!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 5

I dreaded what was about to happen as the cop-bots led us towards the BenBow Inn. I wasn't anxious so much about me, but about Jim. Surely his mother would not take this lightly.

When we arrived at the BenBow Inn, the cop-bots pushed the door open and stood with Jim and me in between them.

"Mrs. Hawkins," one of them said.

Mrs. Hawkins had been holding dishes and dropped them to the floor upon seeing us, causing them to shatter.

"Jim," she yelled.

"Okay, thanks for the lift, guys," Jim said, pushing the cop-bot's hand off his shoulder and taking a step.

I stayed where I was, thinking it unwise to move before the enormous cop-bot released me from his custody.

"Not so fast," a cop-bot yelled, pulling Jim back. "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph… um…"

"Six," Jim muttered. I looked up at him, shocked.

_This has happened before?_ I thought to myself. _Why don't I remember?_

"Thank you," the Copbot said.

"Don't mention it," Jim answered.

"Jim," Sarah yelled.

"Also, this girl," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "was riding with him with no restraints, which is a severe safety violation. She could have been seriously injured on his watch. As this is her first offense, we are letting her off with a warning," the cop-bot finished, letting go of my shoulder and letting me walk towards Mrs. Hawkins. I avoided her gaze, though I had a feeling she wasn't looking at me anyway.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation," the cop-bot continued.

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just…" Mrs. Hawkins started.

"Um, ahem, pardon me," a dog-like alien stepped up and interrupted. "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping."

"Are you the boy's father?" the robot asked.

"Oh! Good heavens, no!"

"Oh, no. Eww. He's just an old friend of the family," Mrs. Hawkins answered.

Delbert gave her a look for the 'Eww' statement. I stood there watching the scene curiously.

"Back off, sir," both robots yelled, causing Delbert to cower in fear.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here," Mrs. Hawkins said.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist. Don't ever let me do that again," Delbert answered, whispering the last part.

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall," one cop-bot said.

"Kiddie hoosegow," the other added.

"The slammer."

They pushed Jim forward and his mother grabbed him by the arm.

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again," she answered.

"We see his type all the time, ma'am. Wrong choices, dead enders… losers."

Jim turned and glared at the robots.

One of the cop-bots turned to me and said, "It's a shame you got caught up with the likes of him. I suggest leaving and find a better crowd to associate yourself with."

I looked down, not wanting to see the reaction on Jim's face to this comment.

"You take care now," one of them said, lifting his metal hat.

"Let's motor," the other said.

With that, both of the cop-bots left. The restaurant was utterly silent for a moment before all the customers started talking again, pretending they hadn't heard a word of what just occurred. I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it," Sarah asked.

Jim turned away in shame. He grabbed a bin for the dirty plates while I stood there, not really sure what to do.

"Raphaelle, why don't you go upstairs for a little," Mrs. Hawkins said, smiling at me, though her face looked tired and wary.

I nodded and headed towards the stairs near the kitchen. But instead of going up the stairs, I hid behind the door and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Jim," Sarah whispered. "Look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around," Jim answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Those cops just won't get off my-"

Sarah gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. She clearly didn't want to hear it.

"Forget it," Jim muttered.

He turned back to the table, picking up the dishes and putting them in the bin.

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice," one of the customers called, shaking her glass in the air from one tentacle.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie," Sarah called. "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future."

With that, Sarah walked away while Jim went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

"Yeah, what future?" Jim muttered.

I quickly headed up the stairs to my room, not wanting Mrs. Hawkins or Jim to know I had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry this chapter was kinda boring. But the next one will be good!**

**Keep reviewing. Every review alert I see in my email makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 6

I sat sprawled on my stomach on the bed in my room, staring at the pictures in my locket.

_He's nothing like I thought he would be. I remember him as being caring and kind and brave. Now, he seems so…rugged and rebellious, but not in a good way. It doesn't help that I can't remember ANYTHING from the movie! _

"This is so frustrating!" I sighed to myself.

Then I heard something hitting the roof. I listened, and heard it again. I opened the window and saw small rocks falling to the ground. I figured Jim must be on the roof. I climbed out the window and onto the roof. I saw Jim sitting against a window overlooking the restaurant. He was bouncing pebbles off the roof. He looked up as I came to sit next to him, then resumed staring down at the roof.

"I'm sorry you got into trouble," I said. Thunder rolled overhead.

"Why are you sorry?" he said with malice, looking the opposite direction.

"You got into trouble for taking me on a ride. If I hadn't wanted to go, you wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble," I replied.

He didn't reply, but turned his head towards the window. At first I thought he might be thinking I was right and possibly blaming me in his mind. Though I had kind of blamed myself, I didn't expect him to actually blame me. Then I heard voices and turned to look in the window.

I saw Delbert and Mrs. Hawkins talking.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like- felon… fellow… fellow like Jim," Delbert said.

"Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well, he's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight. And yet he's failing at school, constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a complete stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything," Mrs. Hawkins answered.

I took this all in, and one thing stuck in my mind. _His father? What happened to his father?_ I thought.

Before I could ask Jim about this, there was the sound of an engine sputtering and Jim and I turned to see a ship crash to the end of the pier. He slid down the roof and began running to get to the ship. I followed after him, though it took me a while since I didn't want to jump off the roof and hurt myself. By the time I got down to the end of the pier, Jim was helping an old, dying turtle-like alien towards the Inn.

"Is he all right?" I asked, since he didn't look so good.

"He's hurt, we gotta get him inside. Help carry that big chest he's holding," Jim ordered me as he helped carry the man inside.

I took the chest from the man and carried it towards the door. Half way up the pier, it started raining.

"Mom's gonna love this," Jim groaned.

Just as we arrived at the door, Delbert opened it, and there was a crash of thunder and lightning flashed. To Mrs. Hawkins, the scene before her must have looked pretty bad, because she gasped and shouted, "James Pleiades Hawkins!"

"Mom, he's hurt bad," Jim said.

Delbert shut the door as we rested the old turtle on the floor.

"Me chest, lass," the man mumbled, reaching for the object.

I pushed it towards him and he pressed some buttons on the front.

"He'll be comin' soon," he said. The chest opened. "Can't let them find this."

"Who's coming," Jim asked. The old man grabbed Jim by the shirt, pulling him down, while I jumped back.

"The cyborg," he whispered. "Beware the cyborg."

He took his last breath and fell back to the floor, entrusting the cloth-wrapped sphere he pulled out of the chest to Jim.

"Ohh," Mrs. Hawkins whispered.

I took a step towards Jim, the realization of what just happened sinking in. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Then, we saw a bright light coming from outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! I got another chapter done tonight!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Keep reviewing and I hope to see some you author's out there putting up new stories as well. I am a fan of tons of you guys, and I really hope to read some of your chapters, just like you can't wait to read some of mine!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 7

"What's going on?" I asked, a feeling of foreboding washing over me.

We could hear an engine from outside. Jim ran over to the window, which depicted flowers, and opened the false image just enough to see outside.

"Quick! We gotta go," he yelled grabbing his mother and me by the wrists and running upstairs.

Delbert started to reach for the door, but a laser beam shot through it.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one," Delbert yelled, following after us.

"Jim, where are we going?" I yelled, unsure of how going upstairs would get us out of the Inn.

We could hear shouting and crashes from downstairs. Delbert ran to the upstairs window and pushed it open.

"Delilah! Stay! Don't move," He ordered the giant creature that pulled his carriage.

He and Mrs. Hawkins stood hanging out the window, though she seemed hesitant to jump. Jim and I looked back to see shadows coming up the stairs. I started to panic, unsure of how this was going to end for us.

"Don't worry, Sarah," Delbert said. "I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three. One-"

"Three," Jim yelled, shoving them through the opening.

I stayed back in the room, not wanting to jump out the window. Though I wouldn't call it a phobia, I was somewhat nervous about heights, especially when I had to jump from a high place.

"Come on, we have to go! Now!" Jim yelled, gesturing towards the window.

"I can't," I said, taking a step back. "I…I'm afraid of heights."

We heard the shouts and footsteps getting closer. I backed away from the door, afraid of what was about to happen.

Jim took this opportunity to grab me by the waist and jump out the window.

I screamed as we landed in Delbert's carriage. The doctor grabbed the reigns and yelled for Delilah to go. We took off, just barely making it out of harm's way. I could smell smoke in the air, and sure enough, when I turned around, the Inn was on fire. I turned back and rested my head against the side of the carriage. The BenBow Inn was destroyed.

Jim opened the cloth wrapped around the object the old man had given him, revealing a golden orb. We both stared at it curiously.

Dr. Doppler took us to his home, and we finally settled down a bit.

"I just spoke with the constabulary," Delbert said. "Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah I'm afraid the old BenBow Inn was burned to the ground."

Jim gave his mother a blanket while I stood by her chair. Jim started to say something, but stopped. He didn't know what he should say. He walked across the room to the table the gold sphere was on.

"Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere," Delbert said.

Jim picked it up and stared down at it.

I stared at him, waiting to see what he would do with it.

"Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered."

Jim started messing with the orb, pressing buttons on the outside of it.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its- hey," Delbert called when he saw a green light flutter from the orb as Jim unlocked it.

I smiled at the irony of the statement.

I watched in awe as the green light pour across the room, forming some kind of grid.

"Why, it's a map," Delbert exclaimed.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor."

Delbert tapped the holographic planet and the map shifted. He listed off all the major landmarks of the universe. We all stared in awe at the map. The Coral Galaxy passed straight through Jim.

"Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it's… it's," Delbert started.

He couldn't identify the planet before him.

"Treasure Planet," Jim stated.

"No!" Delbert gasped.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Jim repeated, getting excited

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?" Delbert exclaimed.

"It means all that treasure is only a boat ride away," Jim answered with a smile.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-"

Delbert was startled when the map retracted back to the orb in Jim's hands.

"Whoo! What just happened," Dr. Doppler asked.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems," Jim said, pocketing the sphere.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way…" Mrs. Hawkins started.

"Don't you remember all those stories?"

"That's all they were; stories."

"Mom, with that treasure, we could rebuild the BenBow a hundred times over," Jim argued.

"Well, this is… it's just… oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Mrs. Hawkins said, exasperated.

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," Delbert said.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Now at last, we hear some sense!" Mrs. Hawkins said smugly.

"That's why I'm going with you." Delbert announced.

"Delbert!" Mrs. Hawkins exclaimed.

I grinned widely at the doctor's statement.

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and crew," he said while packing various instruments of which were completely foreign to me.

"You're not serious," Mrs. Hawkins questioned.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert,'" he answered, dancing at the end.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay! You're both grounded!" Mrs. Hawkins shouted.

"Mom, look," Jim started. "I know that I keep messing everything up and I know… that I let you down."

I listened to the sincerity of his words.

"But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right," Jim finished.

"Sarah," Delbert beckoned, "If I may?"

She walked over and they began whispering so that Jim and I couldn't hear. After a short conversation, Mrs. Hawkins glanced at him. Jim had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor. I stood there off to the side, unsure of how I fit into this situation. Sarah sighed, stepping toward us.

"Jim, I don't want to lose you," she said, running her hand through Jim's hair.

"Mom… you won't. I'll make you proud," he answered, taking her hand.

"Well, uh, ahem," Delbert started. "There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

"I…I'm coming too," I said, not wanting to miss out on this amazing adventure.

"What? No you're not," Jim said, looking at me strangely.

"Why not?" I asked, a little frustrated. "I have just as much right to come as you do."

"You'll just get in the way," Jim said, as if that was all there was to the matter.

"What do you mean, I'll get in the way?" I said, raising my voice in anger.

"I don't want to have to take care of some girl," he said.

"Who says you need to take care of me? I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"Jim, I think she should be allowed to come along," Dr. Doppler piped in.

"What?" Jim asked, turning to him in disbelief.

"Jim, she has nowhere else to go. If you really do find the treasure, she can start a life for herself," Mrs. Hawkins added.

"But she-" Jim started.

"No buts! If she wants to go, then she has the right to," she said, effectively cutting him off.

He stared at his mom for a second, then gave in.

"Fine, whatever," he said, assuming an angry attitude.

I almost squealed in delight. I gave Mrs. Hawkins a hug and thanked her for the amazing opportunity.

Then I turned to smile at Jim.

But I was met with a glare. I felt like cowering in a corner under his hateful gaze. I looked away, hoping to avoid his judging blue eyes.

"Raphaelle, we'll go shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes for the journey. Jim and Delbert will take care of everything else," Mrs. Hawkins said.

I nodded, though I wasn't really paying attention. I could feel Jim's eyes trained on my back as I headed towards my room. I knew he was giving me the same look that I had seen before.

It upset me that _he_ would look at me that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So Jim and Raphaelle have a big fight before they leave for their journey. Yes, it seems kind of cruel, but this way they can grow closer together on the long journey ahead of them.**

**Hope to hear some more reviews! They really make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 8

Mrs. Hawkins and I went shopping for some clothes suitable for the journey. I didn't want to wear all dresses, but Mrs. Hawkins thought I should have at least 1 nice thing to wear in case there was something formal on the ship, which I seriously doubted. So we bought a nice light blue dress with 3-quarter sleeves and a medium cut V-neck. But the rest of my clothes consisted of white shirts, brown pants, and a pair of black boots. We also bought a light-blue satin nightgown with matching moccasin-like slippers.

About a week later, we were heading towards the spaceport. I was wearing brown pants tucked into the black boots and a white shirt with slightly puffy sleeves and a V-neck. It reminded me of a pirate's shirt, though much nicer and fitted around the waist.

Jim and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since the day we had found the map. I wanted to speak to him, but I felt he was still angry at me. Every once and I while, I would catch him looking at me, though he kept his face unreadable, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

When we stepped off the bus to the spaceport, I gazed around in awe. The bustling spaceport was filled with so many different kinds of people!

"Jim! Raphaelle! Wait for me!" Delbert called from inside the bus.

He stepped out, wearing a ridiculous yellow and tan space suit. Jim and I both chuckled under our breaths.

"Well, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds… um, well, contempt, but in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay," Jim said, walking off the platform.

I hoisted my backpack onto one shoulder and began walking behind Jim. Delbert followed behind us. After getting some directions, we quickly found the ship, the R.L.S Legacy.

"Whoa," I breathed.

It was the most extraordinary thing I'd ever seen. Jim and I ran on-deck, looking around.

"How cool is this," he asked.

"Amazing," I answered, my eyes wide in excitement.

Jim ran into someone, stepping on them.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

The crew member made various farting sounds, messing up Jim's hair, and acted like he wanted to fight. Jim was dumbstruck, and I stood there trying to hold in my laughter. The look on his face was hysterical. Thankfully, Delbert arrived at that moment.

"Allow me to handle this," he said.

Delbert made noises similar to that the crew member had. Jim and I stared at him with cocked eyebrows. Oddly enough, the crew member understood him.

"I'm fluent in Flatula," Delbert explained to us. "Took two years of it in high school."

"Flatula? Cool," Jim said, running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes as we followed Delbert. _Boys._

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape," Delbert asked a large, stone man. He was very intimidating, and I felt like hiding from him, but I suppressed the urge and stood up straight.

The man turned before answering.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft," he answered, pointing up.

I saw a feline woman make her way on deck, moving with grace that no human could ever hope to achieve. After doing a backflip, she landed on deck standing straight up. I was able to get a better look at her.

She was indeed very feline. She had a cat's nose and bright green eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. Her short auburn hair was tucked behind her pointed ears. She wore black pants and a blue captain's waistcoat, and a pair of black knee-high, high heeled boots.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual, it's… spot on. Can you get nothing wrong," she said, her voice changing from stern to soft.

"You flatter me, Captain," Mr. Arrow answered, removing his hat in respect.

The captain turned and saw Delbert. She stared at him curiously for a moment, the smiled mischievously.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume? Hello? Can you hear me," she asked, knocking on the helmet of his suit.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging," he answered and I laughed.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in."

The captain adjusted the suit accordingly. Delbert took off his helmet and unplugged the suit.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!"

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain," Mr. Arrow said.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

"Ahem, excuse me," Delbert said. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins and Raphaelle? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-"

He was cut short by Amelia covering his mouth with her hand.

"Doctor, please," she interrupted.

She looked around at the crew members who were turning away as she looked towards them.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

She led us to her quarters and secured the door before speaking. She, Arrow, Delbert, Jim and I were the only ones in the room.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way," Amelia said.

I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've…" Delbert started, but was interrupted.

"May I see the map, please?"

Delbert motioned for Jim to hand it over and he tossed it.

"Here," he said.

Amelia caught the sphere without hesitation and her eyes widened in cat-like curiosity.

"Hmmm… Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins and Miss…what did you say your name was?" Captain Amelia asked, turning towards me.

I winced at the question.

"Raphaelle," I answered.

"No last name?" she asked.

I shook my head, looking away.

"Hmmm…Mr. Hawkins and Miss Raphaelle, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?" As she spoke, she placed the map in a cupboard.

"Yes, Captain," I answered while Jim groaned quietly.

"Mr. Hawkins," the captain prompted.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered curtly.

"That'll do. Everyone, this is to be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer." She said seriously.

"Captain, I can assure you, I…" Delbert was cut off once again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for the crew you hired. They're… how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Mr. Arrow answered.

"There you go, poetry."

I smiled at her statement and Delbert's reaction.

"Now, see here," Delbert started.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat –tea, cake, the whole shebang –but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins and Raphaelle will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim had been playing with a pendulum, but stopped upon hearing our assignment.

"Wait, what? The cook," he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Alright, another chapter!**

**I seriously love watching this scene! It is Hilarious! Second only to Delbert dancing while saying "Go Delbert! Go Delbert!" That one is my favorite.**

**I thought I should add in some clothes descriptions to Raphaelle. Hope I did okay and you guys can imagine what she looks like.**

**Keep up the reviewing guys! It's the only way I know you are enjoying the story! I know right now it is a little slow and follows the movie exactly, but the next chapter is going to be good, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 9

We were led down to the galley by Mr. Arrow. All the while, Delbert was railing against Captain Amelia. Even Jim joined in.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain," Mr. Arrow yelled, grabbing them both by the shoulder. "There's no finer officer in this, or any, galaxy."

I could hear whistling as we descended into the galley.

"Mr. Silver," Arrow called.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd 'ave tucked in me shirt," the cook said heartily.

I glanced up at the cook and saw all the mechanical parts to the right side of his body. In an instant, I thought of what Billy Bones had said.

"A cyborg," Jim whispered.

I hid behind him and, forgetting about our fight, and grabbed his wrist for support. He didn't pull away. I peered over his shoulder at the cyborg.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Arrow said.

"Love teh outfit, Doc," Silver answered, scanning Delbert with his mechanical eyes.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye," Delbert said nervously. "Uh, this is Jim Hawkins."

He pulled Jim, and with him me, in to take his place.

"Jimbo!" the cyborg exclaimed, extending his metal hand.

It was covered in knives. I hid further behind him again. Realizing his mistake, the cyborg switched out the knives for his hand. I clutched Jim's jacket while he glared at the man. I could be really shy when it came to meeting new people, but this time, I was just afraid.

"And who might dis lov'ly lass be?" the cook asked, peering at me over Jim's shoulder.

I ducked my head, trying to pass off my fear as shyness.

"Raphaelle," I said quietly.

"What a pretty name for a pretty lass," he said. I blushed, despite my apprehension towards the cyborg. I felt Jim tense up a bit as the cyborg reached out to shake my hand. I shrunk back as it came close to me.

"Ah, now don't be too put off by dis hunk o' hardware," Silver said, returning to his work.

He pretended to cut off his hand in an attempt to make a joke. It didn't work.

"These gears 'ave been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time ta time," he said, bringing everything over to a large pot in the center of the kitchen and adding spices. He tasted the meal before pouring a bowl for each of us.

"Here now, 'ave a taste o' me famous Bonzabeast stew."

"Mmmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust," Delbert said.

"Ol' family recipe."

An eyeball floated to the top of Delbert's stew, causing him to scream.

"In fact, t'at was part o' the ol' family!" Silver said with a hearty laugh.

He took out the eyeball and ate it, causing me to grimace. He then urged Jim and me to try it. I glanced over at him.

Jim shrugged and picked up the spoon. The next thing I knew, his spoon ate the stew and grew eyes, turning pink in the process. Jim and I gasped.

"Morph! You jigger headed blob o' mischief! So dat's where yeh was hiding," Mr. Silver exclaimed.

The pink blob turned into a straw and drank the rest of Jim's stew. I gave it mine as well.

"It's so cute," I said.

The blob floated up and snuggled against Jim's cheek.

"Wha-? Ha! What is that thing?" he asked.

"What is that thing?" The blob repeated and turned into a miniature version of Jim, mimicking his movements.

"He's a morph," Silver answered. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1."

Morph became a blob again and licked Jim's cheek before flying up to the cyborg.

"Aw, he took a shine ta me. We been together ever since," he finished.

I heard two bells from on-deck and turned as Mr. Arrow began to speak.

"We're about to get underway," he said. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets," Delbert asked. We gave him a strange look. "I'll follow you."

Jim started to follow, but Mr. Arrow blocked his way.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Raphaelle will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

The cyborg spit out the stew he was eating and started to protest.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but…" the cyborg started.

"Captain's orders. See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy."

With that, Mr. Arrow left. Jim and Silver started to argue with him, but gave up with a sigh. They rubbed their fingers over their eyes, pinching the bridge of their noses. It was an amusing sight.

"So, Cap'n has put yeh two wit' me, eh?" Silver asked.

"Whatever," Jim answered and I shrugged as we made our way across the room.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue wit' a cap'n?"

Silver started his work again and I picked up a couple of fruits from a barrel, handing one to Jim.

"Hmmm, these purps are just like the ones back home, on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim asked the Cyborg.

I bit into the purp. It was sweet and tasted kind of like a mix between a lemon and a strawberry.

"Ah, can't say I 'ave, Jimbo," the cook answered.

Jim hoisted himself onto the counter, sitting down and biting into his purp.

"Come to think of it, just before we left we met this old guy who was, um, he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his," he said.

"Is tha' so?"

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?" Jim said.

He pretended to think for a moment.

"Oh, yeah," he said, "Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones? Bones? Mmm, t'ain't ringin' any bells. Must 'ave been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' dis part," Silver answered.

We then heard a whistle from on-deck.

"Prepare to cast off," Mr. Arrow yelled.

Silver pushed both of us past him.

"Ah, off wit yeh two," he said kindly. "An' watch teh launch. There'll be plenty work awaiting for yeh afterwards." He began humming as Jim and I walked up the stairs.

"We are all clear, Captain," the look-out yelled form the crow's-nest.

"All hands to station," Mr. Arrow bellowed.

Everyone began bustling around, just as Jim and I walked on deck.

"Loose all solar sails," Arrow commanded.

The sails were let loose and Jim and I stared up in awe. It truly was a beautiful ship. A couple of crew members were pulling on a rope and ran into Jim.

"Come on," the crew member yelled.

"Careful. You wouldn't _want to be in the way_," I said teasingly, but pouring a little venom into my voice.

No sooner had I said this, two people ran past me and knocked me over. Jim helped pull me back up.

"Look who's talking," he whispered.

I shoved him to the side and we both started laughing. The ship began rising as Mr. Arrow barked more orders for the crew. Everyone started floating and I laughed as we tried to keep ourselves from spinning around.

"Whoa," I yelled.

In the next second, the artificial gravity was on and we fell back on deck. Jim and I landed firmly, almost soundlessly, on our hands and feet. The ship took off and I would have fallen to the floor if Jim hadn't caught me.

He then climbed into the shrouds and watched as the ship soared. I stood near him, though still on deck, with a grin on my face. Not long after we left, space whales drifted alongside us.

"Whoa," Jim and I whispered in awe.

"You want to come up here," Jim said, reaching his hand out to me, a sincere smile on his face. I returned the smile and let him pull me into the shrouds. I lost my footing and almost fell, but he caught me and held me firmly but gently around the waist.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said nonchalantly.

I hid my blush behind my hair. He turned to look at something else, so I gazed out at the whales floating by.

"This is gonna be a great adventure," I said with a smile.

"Jimbo! Raphaelle," Silver called and we both looked over at him.

"I got two new friends I'd like yeh both ta meet," he continued.

Jim and I glanced around, trying to find who these two new friends might be.

"Where?" I asked.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket," Silver answered, tossing a mop and bucket to each of us.

"Yippie," Jim.

_I figured it was too good to be true,_ I thought as we climbed down from the shrouds and started working.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Alright, so I guess this chapter wasn't very exciting either. But next chapter is most definitely 100% guaranteed to be awesome.**

**Keep reviewing! Feedback is what makes this all worthwhile!**

**Thanks to all of you who continue to support me and tell me what you think of my story! I really appreciate it! You all know who you are, so I don't need to name you. (I would, but I kinda got to go to bed soon, so I will put names down next chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 10

After about 15 minutes of swabbing, Jim angrily slapped the mop against the deck.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," he said scornfully. I gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how he felt.

A large crew member with four arms walked by, shoving Jim towards the side of the boat.

"Watch it, twerp," he said threateningly, before walking away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, seeming distracted.

I turned to see what he was looking at. He was staring at a few other crew members who were whispering to each other. Then one of them noticed we were staring at them and motioned for the others to be quiet.

"What are you looking at, weirdo," the largest asked.

His head then crawled off his body and we could see a face on his chest.

"Yeah, weirdo," the torso finished.

My eyes widened. _Okay, that's creepy_. Suddenly, I heard a hissing sound coming from above. I looked up and saw red spider-like alien crawling down the mast towards Jim and I.

I tightened my grip around my mop. _This can't be good,_ I thought.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," the spider-thing said, moving in on Jim.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes," he asked.

_What are you doing?_ I screamed in my mind.

The spider picked him up by the collar in its claw.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," the spider hissed.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine," Jim replied.

"Why, you impudent little..." the spider started before slamming Jim against the main mast.

"Jim," I yelled, running towards the spider.

"Let him go," I said as I tried to pry the spider's claw off of Jim, but he just pushed me away.

I looked around for something to use as a weapon. My eyes found the discarded mop on the ground. I picked it up and used it to swipe the spider's legs out from under him. He fell over and dropped Jim. I ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

I kneeled down to Jim, turning away from the spider. Big mistake.

Suddenly, I felt a searing red-hot pain on my arm. I turned and saw a bleeding gash on my arm and a red claw in my peripheral vision. Then it grabbed me and threw me against the mast. He shot his claw out and pinned me to the mast by my neck.

"I'll teach you some manners, you little wench!" he growled.

Then he tightened his claw around my neck, cutting off my airflow. I struggled, trying to get him to release me, but it was futile.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Jim yelled, lunging for the spider. But another crew member grabbed him and held him back.

"Any last words, girl," he said menacingly.

I squeaked, trying to breathe in, but of course, I couldn't. He chuckled evilly. Darkness was starting to cloud my vision, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Just as I gave up hope, I saw Silver put a clamp around the spider's claw.

"Mr. Scroop," Silver said, pausing to bite into a purp. "Y'ever see what happens to a fresh purp when yeh squeeze _real hard_," he said, squeezing Scroop's claw, causing him to wince and drop me down.

I fell to the ground and gasped for air. The other pirate let go of Jim and he rushed over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, making sure I was okay.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked, coming down the stairs and onto the deck.

"Are you okay," Jim asked. I didn't respond, just took deep breaths as I tried to recover.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

"Transparently," the spider answered, though he hesitated.

Mr. Arrow walked away and everyone disbanded.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir," Silver called and then picked up one of the forgotten mops.

"Jimbo, Raphaelle, I gave yeh a job," he said.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing-" Jim started.

"Belay that! Now, I want dis deck swabbed spotless an' heaven help yeh two if I come back an' it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on these pups, an' let me know if there be any more distractions."

Then he noticed I was still on the ground, and he saw the red stain spreading on the arm of my white shirt.

"Raphaelle, come wit' me. We'll take care o' dat arm of yours," he said, motioning for me to follow.

I slowly stood up, but staggered and had to lean on the mast as I almost fell over. Jim rushed over to help support me.

Silver walked over and helped support me as he led me down to the galley. I turned and gave Jim a fearful look, afraid to be alone with the cyborg. He smiled at me reassuringly, and then resumed mopping like he had before.

I sat on a counter in the galley as Silver examined the still bleeding gash Scroop had made on my arm.

"Don't look too bad," he said. "I'll jus' bandage it for yeh."

He rolled the sleeve up on my shirt and started to wrap it in bandage tape. I winced as he put pressure on the wound.

"Sorry 'bout dat lass," he said.

"It's alright," I said, sighing. "I'm just disappointed about the shirt. It was one of my favorites."

"Don't worry 'bout dat; I know a way ta get teh stain out. An' sewin' it shouldn't be a problem," he said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks for helping me out there. I would've been in big trouble if you hadn't shown up," I said.

"What were yeh t'inkin', lass? Gettin' into a fight like dat? Didn't your parents ever teach yeh it t'ain't becomin' for a girl ta fight?" he asked, looking at me sincerely.

I turned my head away. This was a very sensitive subject, and it made me uncomfortable.

"I don't have parents. I was raised in an orphanage," I said.

"Ohh, I'm sorry lass. I didn't know," Silver said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I turned to smile at him.

"It's alright. I'm doing fine. I'm just glad I'm out of there," I said.

"Do yeh t'ink your strong enough ta help Jimbo finish swabbin' teh deck?" he asked.

I slid off the counter and stood on my own, feeling much better than I had before.

"Yeah, I think I can," I said, smiling.

"Off wit' yeh then," he said, gently nudging me towards the door.

I was halfway up the stairs when Silver called me.

"Lass! I t'ink yeh dropped somet'ing," Silver said.

I came back and saw that he was holding my locket. I felt around my neck, and sure enough, it wasn't there.

"Yeah, that's my locket. Thanks," I said, taking the necklace and putting it back around my neck.

"T'is beautiful. Teh color reminds me of yer hair," he said.

"Thanks," I said, then headed back up the stairs.

When I walked back up on deck, Jim was swabbing only a few feet off from where I had left him. As I walked over to him, his face lit up, but then hardened.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted.

"You're welcome," I replied sarcastically, picking up my mop.

"You could have been killed!" he exclaimed.

"You could have to," I said. "You had to be a smart mouth. You could've just walked away."

"I would've been fine," he grumbled, walking to swab a different part of the deck.

"You don't know that," I muttered. Then I added in a whisper,

"And neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! This is the chapter I have been looking forward to writing. I am fascinated with the whole Damsel in Distress concept, always have been. I like to incorporate it whenever I can.**

**Just to clear up any confusion, Silver said the gold locket reminded him of Raphaelle's hair, that is me being nostalgic (if you don't know what it means, look it up). Sometimes when I'm outside and it's a really sunny day, people have told me that my hair shines like gold. Yeah, it's really self-absorbed for me to brag like that, but my hair is one of the things I like the most about myself. I love the color, and I love describing it. Think of me what you will, I just thought I should clear that up.**

**Keep reviewing! I need to hear what you guys think of the story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 11

We didn't get finished until dark. Morph even helped us, turning into a miniature mop and swabbing the deck as well as Jim's boot. He turned into a blob once again as we were finishing. Jim leaned against his mop and I leaned on the edge of the ship. Morph hiccupped, bubbles flying from his mouth, making me laugh.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho," Jim said, imitating a spider's legs with his fingers.

Morph turned into a miniature of Mr. Scroop.

"Spider psycho! Spider psycho," he repeated.

"A little uglier," Jim told him.

Morph made his impression look maniacal and I laughed.

Pretty close," Jim said.

I gave him a small smile and then we heard someone coming up the stairs. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and stood up straight while Jim continued to swab the deck.

"Well, t'ank heaven for little miracles!" Silver said, coming up to where we were, on the quarterdeck. He dumped some of the scraps from the meal over the side of the ship.

"Up here for an hour an' teh deck's still in one piece,," he said laughing.

"Um, look, I, uh… what you did… thanks," Jim said, finally finding his words.

"Didn't yer pap ever teach yeh teh pick yer fights a bit more carefully," Silver asked

Jim looked away and I looked at him curiously. Then I recalled what Mrs. Hawkins had said about his father leaving.

"Yer father not the teachin' sort?" Silver asked.

"No. He was more the 'taking off and never coming back' sort," Jim answered.

He stood next to me and leaned over the ship.

"Sorry, lad," he said.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine."

"Is dat so?"

"Honestly, though, I think you should be teaching her not to pick fights. It seems her parents have neglected to do that," Jim retorted teasingly, thinking he could get me angry or embarrassed.

However, this hurt me deeply. _He doesn't know_, I said to myself. I looked away, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Jimbo," Silver said sternly.

"What? What'd I say?" he asked innocently. Then he saw I was turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Your mother didn't tell you, did she?" I said.

"Tell me what?" he asked, unsure of where this was going.

"I'm an orphan. I don't have parents," I said, turning back to face him, the hurt evident in my eyes.

His face softened at my expression.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have said that if I did," he said, looking me in the eyes and apologizing.

I blushed and looked away.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. But I'm doing fine, and things are gonna get better. I just know it." I said, gazing out at the stars, eyes filled with hope.

"Hmmm… Since teh Captain has put yeh two in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills inta those thick heads o' yers ta keep yeh out o' trouble!" Silver said, tapping us both on the head.

"What?" Jim and I asked.

"From now on, I'm not letting yeh out o' me sight!"

"You can't do-" Jim started.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without my say so!"" Silver finished.

"Don't do us any favors," Jim yelled.

"Oh you can be sure o' that lad! You can be sure o' that!" Silver answered and Jim glared at him.

_Well, this will be a fun journey after all_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Jim and I headed for bed. I had to sleep in the quarters along with the rest of the crew, but my hammock was closer to the stairs leading towards the deck and I had a curtain I could pull around the hammock for privacy. After changing into my nightgown I climbed into the hammock and looked at my locket.

Though he wasn't the Jim I remembered, I was still attracted to him.

_The whole rebel thing is actually kind of cute,_ I thought to myself. _I think I may be starting to fall in love with him. _

The question is: Did he like me the same way?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ooh, Suspense!**

**All right! Another chapter done!**

**Don't forget to check out my deviantart for the portraits of Raphaelle! Anyone who wants to draw Jim and/or Raphaelle, give me a message and let me know! I would love to see them or hear that you are inspired to draw from my stories.**

**I would like to thank EventHorizon6 for promoting my story in her author's note! You guys should seriously read her story, A New Beginning. It inspired me to write my story! It seriously rocks, and so do you EventHorizion6!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 12

Over the next few months, Silver worked Jim and me till we were ready to fall over and die. Every once and a while, we'd have to scrape barnacles off the hull of the ship. It was tough work. Using my arm this much aggravated the gash; it even reopened a couple of times, bleeding through the new bandage and preventing it from healing. But eventually it did, leaving only a hairline scar.

Silver once tried to teach us how to make a good, sturdy knot. Jim figured it out before Silver even finished showing us how. I wasn't so lucky. As Silver would repeatedly show me how to tie the knot, I would stare at Jim, who was wandering aimlessly around the deck of the ship. Eventually, Silver just told me to go and that we would try again another day.

I climbed down to the deck and walked next to Jim to see if he would notice me. He didn't acknowledge my presence, so I contented to walking beside him silence.

Jim and I had to scrub the deck a lot. It was tiresome work. My knees and hands would be raw after spending so much time on the hard wooden deck. Silver would stand watching over us. When Jim confronted him, Silver just gave him a bucket of soapy water and pointed to where he had missed a spot.

Jim would often stare at nothing while we worked. It would make me feel forgotten. But he would always do something to remind me he cared.

Once, when we were peeling potatoes, I lost focus staring at Jim, who was again staring at nothing. I accidently cut my thumb with the knife. When I gasped and dropped the knife, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me with concern. Silver got me a Band-Aid so that I could keep working. Jim came over and sat beside me and showed me how to use the knife so I wouldn't cut myself.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he explained to me the proper position to hold it in. He wrapped his hand around mine and moved it for me over the peel.

"There, you got it," he said, smiling at me.

I looked up into his eyes; those navy blue, captivating eyes. I couldn't look away. He stared right back into mine. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling, but I knew I never wanted this moment to end.

But all good things must come to an end. Silver had noticed our silence and looked over at us before coughing to get our attention. Our heads snapped towards him and his smirking face told us he saw everything that just went on. I blushed and turned my head to the side, hiding my face with my hair. Jim quickly moved to a spot a few feet away, a blush also evident on his face.

Things were a little awkward after that. But soon the event was forgotten, or at least by Silver.

One night, I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and soundlessly snuck up on deck to gaze at the stars. As I was gazing up at them, I saw a shooting star go by. Before I knew it, there was a whole meteor shower. It was so beautiful, I almost cried. However, I chose to do something else instead. I started singing. It was a song that I had loved my whole life and from my favorite movie, next to Treasure Planet of course.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got who-zits and what-zits galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Proper women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above!_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

When I finished singing, I noticed the meteor shower had ended. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look, I didn't see anything. I decided to head back to bed. After I had settled in my hammock, I glanced over at Jim's hammock. He wasn't there.

Some nights were really fun. Silver would tell amazing stories in the galley, using his mechanical arm to depict monsters and treacherous situations. Jim and I would sit near in the stairs while everyone else gathered around Silver. Though we weren't with the rest of the crew, we still listened intently to his stories. I found them extremely interesting, and couldn't wait to hear what new things Silver would have for us each night. Jim acted like he didn't care, but every once in a while, I would see him look up curiously and watch Silver as he imitated ferocious monsters.

Other nights were not as good.

One night, Jim and I had to clean all the dishes. We had just finished our last plates. But then Silver walked in and dropped a whole pile of dirty ones in front of us. I stared at the pile with my mouth hanging open. Jim had the same look on his face. But he closed his mouth, glared at Silver, and started furiously scrubbing a dirty pot. I began to do the same.

Hours later, we had finished our last plates, but were too tired to get up and go to bed. We fell asleep on the floor. Jim had his arm around a pot and his head was resting on his arm. I was lying on the floor, my head resting on his lap. Silver walked in and saw we had fallen asleep. But, upon seeing the clean and stacked dishes, he smiled and walked over to us. He placed his jacket on Jim, then left the room. Feeling the weight on his shoulder, Jim woke up and saw Silver's mechanical leg disappear up the stairs.

Then he looked down at my sleeping form on his lap. He smiled and placed his free hand gently on my shoulder, as if to reassure me his was there.

Though I was asleep, I could feel him and knew I was safe beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Awww! I can just imagine the cute little teenage couple!**

**So yeah, Jim has finally showed some feelings for Raphaelle! The next couple of chapters are gonna be SO INTENSE! I'm sure you can't wait to read them!**

**Pretty Please Keep Reviewing! I need feedback! Tell me what was good, bad, confusing, touching, awkward, ect. I need to know! Sometimes things make sense to me, but when I describe them, they don't make sense to others. Let me know if that happens!**

**Thanks to all of you who support me and constantly tell me what you think of the story! Specifically, I would like to thank kiatamis, TMNTDisneyFan2013, EventHorizon6, and Sidthe!**

**All of you readers, even the ones who don't review, make this all worth while. (Though I would still like to see some reviews, SO QUIT BEING LAZY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED TO KNOW!)**

**In case you were wondering, I put the Little Mermaid song because I am going to be auditioning for a school show singing this song and it's on my mind a lot. The audition is on February 29th, Leap Day (hope that's good luck), so wish me luck! I know you guys don't know if I'm a good singer or not, but that doesn't mean you can't wish me the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 13

My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed that I wasn't in my hammock. I realized I wasn't in the sleeping quarters.

_What am I sleeping on?_ I thought. What felt like a hand was gently petting my head. I looked up and saw Jim gazing at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said softly.

I blushed, but smiled back at him.

"We fell asleep after working last night," I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long, maybe 10 minutes. I didn't want to wake you though," he said.

"Thanks, that was sweet," I said, making him blush in turn. I giggled.

We heard footsteps and saw Silver come down the stairs.

"Mornin' kidos! Did yeh sleep well?" he asked.

"Yea. We did," Jim said, smiling at me softly.

"Why don't yeh two go get dressed. Today we ain't gonna work, but I got somet'ing I wanna show yeh," Silver said, giving us a smile.

We got up and went to our hammocks. I changed into a clean pair of brown pants and the white shirt I had worn the first day of the journey. It was fixed, the stain gone and the cut sewn, but I hadn't wanted to get it dirty with all the work we had been doing. It was much nicer than all of my other shirts. After pulling on my black boots, brushing my hair and adjusting my necklace, I headed out with Jim to go see what Silver had planned for us today.

Silver took us to where the longboats were kept. After helping him release one, he gave us a salute and starting to drive away. I looked over at Jim and saw his face fall.

_Wonder what he's thinking about?_ I thought.

Before I could ask, Silver came back and motioned for us to jump in the boat. Jim's smile returned and we both jumped in. Silver started to show Jim the controls, but he was a fast learner. He grabbed the controls and the boat shot off. It was just like when I had ridden his solar surfer. Only this time I wasn't as scared. Silver on the other hand was holding onto his hat and the side of the boat. Jim steered us into the tail of a comet. I laughed. _This is so exhilarating! _I thought. He started pulling a bunch of crazing stunts and spins. I held on to the boat, but squealed with joy.

When we came out of the tail of the comet, I was covered in silvery-blue sparkles. I turned to look at Jim and Silver, and saw they were too. I started laughing; they looked so funny. They looked at themselves to see what was so funny, and started laughing as well. They immediately began brushing off all of the dust. I decided to keep it on.

_Maybe I can scrape it off later and put it in a jar,_ I thought. I found a small bottle in the longboat and decided to put some in now. I wiped it off my pants and boots and almost filled the bottle. I put the bottle in my pocket for safe keeping.

Silver brought the longboat back to the ship. He and Jim jumped out to tie it up, while I stayed in the boat. After securing the boat, Silver started to climb back in to rest.

"Hey Raphaelle! You should keep the comet dust! It really suits you," Jim said randomly.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, it makes you look pretty," he replied, giving me a smile.

I blushed at the compliment. _Why does everything he says make my face turn red?_ I thought.

"Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like t'at when I was yer age, they'd be bowing in teh streets when I walked by taday!" Silver said, plopping down into the boat. Morph turned into a miniature Silver and repeated "bowing in the streets," before mimicking plopping down. I giggled at the little blob.

"I don't know," he said. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home," Jim answered, sitting down in the boat. I moved over to sit next to him.

"But I'm gonna change all that," he added, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back, a smile on his face. I rested my head against his chest, smiling up at him. He looked down and smiled at me, before leaning his head back again and closing his eyes, the smile still on his face.

"Are yeh now? How so?" Silver asked.

"Uh… I got some plans," Jim answered, "Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Ooh, sometimes… plans go astray." Silver warned.

"Not this time." Jim answered confidently.

Silver pulled his mechanical leg up and tried tighten a bold on it. Seeing him struggle, Morph turned into a wrench.

"Oh, t'ank yeh, Morphy," Silver said and quickly fixed the problem.

Jim sat up to watch him, and I did the same.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway," Jim asked.

Silver looked at his mechanical arm. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Yeh give up a few things, chasin' a dream." He replied, closing his mechanical fingers.

"Was it worth it," I asked cautiously, my voice barely above a whisper.

Silver smiled before moving to sit beside Jim and me. He draped his arm over Jim's shoulder. I sat between them.

"I'm hoping it is, Raphaelle. I most surely am," he answered.

As I gazed at the two people next to me, I realized I cared about them both. I was really starting to love Jim, and I think he might have loved me back. And Silver; he was like the father I never had. I leaned my head back on Jim's chest as I thought about all the things Silver had taught me.

But my thoughts were interrupted when the ship suddenly lurched forward, sending me sprawling to the floor of the longboat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! He's another chapter.**

**I am really trying to get the romance in, I hope I'm doing a good job. Sometimes the little things make all the difference, right! I didn't want their relationship to be instant, I wanted it to develop slowly. It's about to really pick up though!**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 14

I got up and followed Jim and Silver up to the deck.

"What teh devil?" Silver said as he arrived on deck.

"Good Heavens!" I heard Dr. Doppler say as he pulled out a spyglass. "The star Pelusa! It's gone Supernova!" he yelled.

"Evasive Action, Mr. Turnbuckle," Captain Amelia yelled, running towards her station.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow ordered.

Everyone tied their lifelines, but my hands were shaking so much that I couldn't get it tied. Jim, after tying his lifeline, saw me struggling with mine and tied it for me.

Bits of rock were tearing through the sails.

"Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia ordered.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow relayed.

Everyone started climbing towards the sails. Jim and Silver headed towards the bowsprit. I tried to follow, but hesitated from fear. Jim turned and saw me standing there frightened.

"Raphaelle! Stay there! We'll take care of it!" he yelled.

"Aye-aye," I said, though I knew he couldn't hear.

Suddenly another wave hit the ship, knocking me to the ground. I looked up and saw Silver nearly fall off the boat. Luckily Jim caught him and pulled him back up.

I looked directly behind them and screamed. They looked in my direction and I pointed behind them.

I huge piece of rock larger than the ship was headed straight for us. I stared in horror at the flaming rock coming closer to us. But then it started moving backwards.

"Capteen! The Star!" I heard one of the crewmembers yelled.

"It's devolving into a…a Black Hole!" I heard Delbert yell.

"We're being pulled in!" Mr. Turnbuckle said as he fell from the wheel.

"Oh no you don't," Captain Amelia shouted, taking the wheel.

As Jim and Silver climbed back on deck, a huge wave sent them to the floor.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia shouted.

"No Captain! They're not erratic at all!" Delbert shouted, looking at some instruments. "There will be one more in about 47.2 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here," Amelia exclaimed.

"All sails secured Captain," Mr. Arrow called.

"Good man! Now, release them immediately!" the Captain ordered.

Mr. Arrow hesitated before answering, "Aye Captain."

He turned around and ordered to the crew, "You heard her men. Unfurl those sails!"

Many of the crew members protested at the contradictory orders, but climbed up to release the sails. Mr. Arrow joined them, climbing up the shrouds towards the sails. Jim started to climb up the shrouds as well, but then the Captain called to him.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Amelia ordered.

"Aye-aye Captain," he replied, jumping down from the shrouds.

"Life-lines secured Captain," Jim yelled.

"Very good," the Captain replied.

Suddenly, another wave hit, knocking everyone over. I screamed as I was thrown over the side of the ship.

"Raphaelle!" Jim yelled, rushing over to pull me up by my life line. When I got back on deck, I hugged Jim fiercely.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Delbert yelled.

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia shouted.

We were descending into the black hole. I saw Morph tie himself around a rope. Jim pulled me over to a mast and pressed me against it, wrapping his arms around me and shielding me with his body. Silver came over and wrapped his arm around us and his mechanical arm around the mast to hold us there. I closed my eyes as darkness enveloped us.

_At least I got to be near Jim when I died,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**If you didn't know what happened next in the story, this would be very scary! But since we do, it isn't.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**The next one is gonna be really emotional (at least for Raphaelle anyway).**

**Don't forget to check out Raphaelle's portrait on Deviantart!**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 15

A huge solar wave hit the sails and sent us flying back into the safety of space. I opened my eyes as I heard the crew members cheering. I saw Morph turn back into a blob and then sigh and melt into a puddle on the floor.

Silver and Jim stood up from the mast. Jim still hung onto me. I could have asked him to let me go, but I didn't want to. Jim looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. He let me go, but he wrapped his arm casually around me so his hand held the arm opposite him instead.

Delbert started to talk to Captain Amelia as he detangled himself from a pile of ropes he had fallen in.

"Captain! That-oh my goodness-that was-that was absolutely- that was the most…" he started, trying to find the right words.

"Oh tish-tosh," the Captain interrupted, gazing through an instrument into space. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful." She finished, complimenting him.

Delbert seemed taken aback by this, not expecting the Captain to be one to praise.

"Well, uh…thank you. Thank you very much. Well I have a lot of help to offer anatomically- amanamotically-astronomically," he finished lamely, slapping his hand on his forehead.

The Captain walked down towards Jim, Silver and I.

"Well I must, uh, congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines," she said. Silver and Jim nudged each other playfully, and I gave Jim a little hug.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" Captain Amelia asked, looking for Mr. Arrow. Jim and I looked around, trying to find the first mate in question.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia repeated. I heard a hissing sound as Scroop stepped forward. As he drew near, a chill went down my spine, making me shiver. Jim looked down at me questioningly. I gave him a fearful look.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," Scroop said, handing Amelia Mr. Arrow's hat, a sorrowful look on his face.

"His lifeline was not secured," he added, looking over at Jim accusingly.

_No! It can't be! I saw him tighten all the lifelines!_ I screamed in my head.

Jim turned to look at the Captain, but she gave him a disappointed glare.

"No, I checked 'em all!" Jim protested, letting go of me and running over to the lifelines, pushing some of the other crew members out of the way.

Sure enough, when he got there, one of the lifelines was missing.

"I-I did! I checked them all. They were secure. I swear," he said turning back to the Captain. But she only glared. I looked up at Silver confused; he looked back at me with the same expression. I turned to look at Jim; his face expressed shock.

Captain Amelia looked down at Mr. Arrow's hat before speaking.

"Mr. Arrow was a…" she paused to clear her throat, "fine spacer; finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts, we carry on." She finished, heading back up the stairs.

I looked over at Jim. He looked back at me, but then ran away. I started to follow, but Silver stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Let im' go lass. He needs some time to himself," he said. I wanted to protest, but realized he was right.

Later than night, I walked out on deck to see Jim sitting in the shrouds, curling a piece of rope in his hands. I walked over so I was standing just behind the shrouds. I saw him turn his head slightly in my direction, but then he looked back at his rope.

I sighed before speaking.

"It wasn't your fault," I said. Jim sighed and looked out into the stars.

"I would've died if you hadn't…" I started, but then Jim threw the rope overboard and jumped down from the shrouds.

"Look, don't you get it?" he shouted. "I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but," Jim cut himself off. "I just-Aagh!"

He leaned on the mast, turning his back to me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just forget it. Forget it," Jim said.

"Jim, I was just trying to help," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Help! I don't want your help!" he shouted, turning around. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Well," I said, unsure of how this was going, "I just want to be there for you."

"Well I don't want you! _Nobody_ wants you! So why don't you just go back to where you came from," he yelled, before storming off to gaze over the side of the ship.

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. That was the meanest thing anyone had ever said to me. I ran off towards the sleeping quarters. My head was down, so I didn't notice where I was going. I ran right into Silver and fell down on the floor.

"Sorry Raphaelle, I didn't see yeh th-," he started, but then saw my tear stained face.

"What's teh matter, lass?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

I got up and ran past him towards the sleeping quarters.

Silver walked over and found Jim gazing over the side of the boat.

"What yeh t'inkin' about?" Silver asked him.

Jim sighed before answering.

"I screwed up. I just-forget it," Jim yelled, like before. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Now, you listen ta me, James Hawkins. You've got teh makings of greatness in yeh, but yeh gotta take teh helm and chart yer own course! Stick to it, no matter teh squalls! And when teh time comes when yeh get teh chance ta really test teh cut o' yer sails and show what yer made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of teh light comin' off yeh that day," Silver answered.

Jim leaned forward and rest his head on Silver's belly, sobbing silently. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"There, there," Silver said. "Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's alright."

He loosely embraced Jim for a moment, then pulled away before there was any chance of someone seeing.

"Now, Jim, I, uh… I best be getting' about my watch and…oh yes, what happened ta Raphaelle?" he asked Jim. "I ran into her an' she was crying. She ran off before I could talk to her. Is she alright?"

"I made her cry?" Jim asked, surprised. As he looked back on what he had said to her, he realized how he had hurt her. "Well, I guess I did say some pretty mean things to her. I didn't mean to." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, yeh better go apologize ta her," Silver said. Jim hesitated.

"She really likes ya, yeh know," Silver added, smiling.

Jim looked up at him, surprised.

"She does?" Jim asked.

"Aye, she does. An' you'd be a fool not ta see it. Now, go apologize so she can see dat yeh care for her too," Silver said.

Jim blushed, knowing Silver had discovered his feelings. But he didn't protest.

Meanwhile, after I had run below deck, I sat on my hammock and cried for a while. Then I took off my necklace and looked at the pictures of Jim inside. I snapped it closed and threw it angrily across the room. I lay down on my hammock and cried some more. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and silenced my sobs. I saw it was Jim and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Jim stopped and looked over at Raphaelle; asleep in her hammock, still in her clothes. He walked over to her and saw the tear streaks running down her face.

_I did that to her_, he told himself. He kneeled down and studied every detail of her face. A strand of her strawberry blonde hair was blocking his view, so he moved it out of the way. Some of the comet dust still stuck to her fell off as he ran his fingers through her hair. _I wish I could see your beautiful eyes_, he thought. He placed his hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe the wet trail of tears from her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, thinking she couldn't hear him. "I didn't mean what I said. I was angry, but that's no excuse. I hope you can forgive me."

Before he stood up, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Then he stood up and walked away.

As he walked over to his hammock, he stepped on something. He bent down to pick it up, and saw he was holding Raphaelle's locket. He opened it up and found two pictures of himself inside. He turned to look back at her and smiled. He placed the necklace in his pocket, climbed into his hammock and fell asleep.

As soon as I was sure he wasn't looking, I snapped my eyes open.

_He apologized,_ I thought. _He kissed me! Well my forehead, but he cares for me!_

I smiled, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of me and Jim. We were about to kiss in my dream, but I was interrupted when I fell out of my hammock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi guys! So here's the super emotional chapter! I hope you think I did it well! It was really hard to find the right words that would really cut Raphaelle deeply! This is what I came up with!**

**Sorry for the changes in point of view, but I thought that was the best way to set up this chapter! Hope you guys figured that out! I placed the lines there so it wouldn't be so confusing!**

**Keep reviewing and check out the portrait on deviantart, and you know the drill!**

**Love all you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 16

Jim awoke to the farting language of Mr. Snuff. He fell out of bed and reached to pull on his boots. After getting the first one on, he reached for the other, but it hopped away.

"Morph?" Jim grumbled, clearly exhausted.

He crawled over to where Morph had hidden and tried to find him.

"Morph it's too early for this," he said. Suddenly, he felt the little pink blob kick him in the butt.

"Hey! Morph!" he yelled. The little blob stuck his tongue out at him, turned back into himself, then picked up Jim's real boot and flew around the room.

"Come back here," Jim shouted, trying to catch the little blob.

"Come back here!" Morph repeated.

Jim wasn't watching where he was going, and ran right into Raphaelle's hammock. He fell to the ground, landing on top of her.

I was interrupted from my dream when I fell out of my hammock. I gasped as I was awaked so rudely. After my mind grasped what was going on, I realized something was on top of me.

It was Jim.

Jim was lying on top of me, and he looked very flustered. He was blushing and scrambling to get off of me. I slowly sat up, keeping a guarded expression.

"Umm, hey. Good morning," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stared at him, not saying a word. He saw my face and sighed.

"Look, about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was angry and frustrated at myself. But that doesn't give me the right to yell at you. I hope you can forgive me," he said.

I stared at him a moment more, then smiled. My expression confused him. I stood up and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I forgave you last night," I whispered.

"Wait, you were awake?" he asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Jim," I started, "I really care about you. And I want to be more than friends. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way but I just needed to let you-"

"Shh," he cut me off. I looked into his eyes, trying to gauge what he was thinking. I was instantly captivated.

He started leaning forward. I stood on my tip-toes so that he wouldn't have to lean down so much. He was at least half-a-foot taller than me. His eyes were half-closed, and my eyes closed as well. I almost shivered in anticipation.

I could feel his hot breath against my lips. We were just about to kiss, when Jim's head hit my forehead.

"Ow! Morph!" Jim yelled. I saw the little pink blob had kicked Jim with his own boot. He flew out on deck.

Jim looked at me apologetically, but I smiled mischievously.

"Let's get him," I said. He smiled back at me and we turned and ran after the little shape-shifter.

Jim finally caught his boot and stared at Morph. Then he turned into a blowfish and squirted Jim with water.

"That's it, you little squid," Jim said, trying to hit Morph with his boot.

He turned into a miniature of Jim's head, repeating "you little squid" over as he got smaller and more heads popped up between the gratings that led to the galley. When Morph didn't come up anymore, we headed towards the galley. Jim pulled his boot on as he climbed down the stairs. He tripped and fell the rest of the way down.

"Careful," I said.

We looked around, trying to find a spot where Morph could be hiding. Jim spotted the purp barrel and motioned for me to be silent. We peeked inside and saw one of the purps look up.

"Ha! Busted!" Jim exclaimed, jumping into the barrel and grabbing Morph. I laughed at the situation. Then Jim smirked, reached up, and pulled me into the barrel. I started laughing, but then Jim put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I heard voices as the crew members walked into the galley.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," someone said.

"There's only four of them left," another added.

"We are wanting to move," a third finished.

Jim and I peeked through a hole in the barrel to see the crew members.

"We don't move 'til we got the treasure in hand!" Silver yelled.

I was about to gasp, but Jim put a hand over my mouth to stop it.

_This can't be happening!_ I thought. _Silver is our friend!_

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop said.

"An' I say what's ta say! Disobey my orders again like dat stunt yeh pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joining him!"

Silver threw Scroop at the barrel, nearly tipping me and Jim out.

_I knew Mr. Arrow's death wasn't Jim's fault!_

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Scroop replied

Scroop reached into the barrel, his claw coming dangerously close to my face. I forced back a fearful cry and Jim held up a purp, which he took.

"You got something ta say, Scroop," Silver asked.

"It's those kids. Methinks you have a soft spot for 'em," Scroop answered, poking a hole into the purp as he emphasized the word soft. Some of the other crew members murmured in agreement.

"Now mark me, teh lot o' yeh! I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's trove! Yeh think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose wiping little whelps?"

I felt like crying. Jim looked as if he was about to do the same.

"What was it now? Oh, 'you got the makings of greatness in yeh'," Scroop said mockingly. "And you treat the girl as if she were your own daughter."

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to those kids ta keep 'em off our scent! But I ain't gone soft." Silver replied.

"Land ho," Mr. Onus, the lookout, called from above.

Everyone left the galley and Jim let Morph out of his hands. He climbed out of the barrel, and then helped me out. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around myself. Jim wrapped his arms around me to try and comfort me. I buried my face in his chest and let a few tears fall.

"Come on, we have to go warn the Captain," he said, braking our hug and running towards the deck. Just as we reached the stairs, we ran into Silver.

"Jimbo, Raphaelle," he said, moving down the stairs and forcing us back. "Playing games, are we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," Jim answered darkly. Jim pushed me behind him, trying to protect me. Silver backed us up against a table.

"Oh, I see. Well, never was much good at games. Always hated ta lose."

I heard a click from behind Silver and knew he had turned his mechanical arm into some kind of weapon. Jim reached behind me and grabbed something.

"Hmm, me too," Jim yelled and stabbed a pair of scissors into the pump of Silver's mechanical leg. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs. We ran across the deck towards the Captain's room. I glanced behind me and saw Silver struggling up the stairs. When we reached the Captain's room, Jim threw me inside and shut the door behind him.

I heard a whistle from outside and Silver yelled, "Change of plans, lads. We move Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! Another Chapter!**

**I hope some of you artists out there are reading my story and wanting to draw Raphaelle and Jim! Like I said before, there is a portrait on Deviantart and now there is also a description in a journal entry on my deviantart page. The link is on my profile page.**

**Keep reviewing! I love the reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 17

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang," Captain Amelia yelled, pulling a gun out of her cabinet and loading it.

"Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked as she tossed one of the guns to Delbert.

"Oh, I've seen… well, I've read," he started and the gun shot, destroying a lamp on the wall. "Um, no. No. No, I'm not."

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," Amelia ordered, tossing the map to Jim.

He put it in his pocket for safe keeping. Amelia shot a hole in the floor, giving us an exit. We ran through the innards of the ship, heading towards the longboats.

"To the longboats, quickly!" Captain Amelia shouted. She used her gun to seal the door shut while Jim, Delbert and I climbed in. The captain opened the hatch and climbed into the boat. Just then, Morph took the map from Jim's pocket.

"Morph! No!" Jim yelled, leaping out of the boat to get the map back.

The pirates busted through the door and Amelia started shooting them as I ducked down.

_Why wasn't I given a gun?_ I yelled in my mind.

Delbert shot at the ceiling, knocking a large piece of metal to the floor. Part of the wood floor broke off, sending three pirates falling into space.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked.

"You know, actually, I did," Delbert answered, amazed.

Silver flipped the switch and the hatch started closing.

"Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one," the Captain ordered.

I watched as Jim continued to struggle to get Morph. Morph was torn between Jim and Silver. He couldn't choose, so he dove into a pile of ropes with the map. Silver tried to reach for the map, but Jim got to it first. He started running back to the longboat. I saw Silver aim his gun at Jim and gripped the side of the boat in fear.

_Don't do it Silver!_ I thought.

I saw him put the gun down and relaxed my grip.

Right as Jim jumped into the boat, Captain Amelia gave the order to shoot the cable. Jim barely caught onto the side of the boat and Delbert pulling him in as we fell. Amelia started up the longboat and flew forwards as fast as it would go.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Delbert shouted pointing towards a laser ball headed straight towards us.

Captain Amelia tried to maneuver the boat away from the approaching shot, but to no avail. It hit us and broke the propeller and sail. The boat flipped over as it fell towards the ground. I hit my head as we bounced on the ground. We crash landed belly-up. Jim pushed the boat onto its side and I groaned, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head," I replied.

"Oh, my goodness," Delbert said. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

"Not one of my more gossamer landings-ah" Amelia said before collapsing.

"Captain!"

Delbert helped her stand while Jim pulled me up and I used him for support.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Oh, don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins," she said, turning to Delbert. After squinting and seeing it wasn't Jim, she turned over to look at us, "The map, if you please," the captain said.

Jim pulled out the map, a smile on his face. Then the gold sphere floated in Jim's hand and turned into a pink blob.

"Morph," Jim yelled. "Morph, where's the map?"

The blob depicted the map inside a pile of rope.

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship," Jim demanded.

"Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia ordered. "We've got company."

Another longboat flew overhead and we hid behind our own until it passed.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Raphaelle, scout ahead," Amelia ordered, handing Jim her gun.

"Aye Captain," he replied as we started walking away from the Captain and Delbert.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Chapter Done! I am on Fire! And you know why! Because you guys inspire me to do keep going! All of you guys keep motivating me with positive comments, feedback, and reviews.**

**Also, if you guys know of any awesome Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid, or Any awesome Disney crossover stories with both Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid, or any others, tell me about them! I would love to read some stuff! Reading gives me inspiration to write!**

**You guys rock!**


	18. Chapter 18

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 18

Jim and I were staring at the jungle-like planet surrounding us as we tried to find a good hiding spot. I kept thinking about Silver and how he had betrayed us. I was so lost in thought that I tripped over a root and fell. For some reason, my emotions decided to overwhelm me at that moment. I started crying, still lying on the ground. Jim turned around and walked over to me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I trusted him! He betrayed us, and I trusted him!" I blubbered.

"I know, I trusted him too," Jim said softly.

"Jim, I'm so scared. What's gonna happen to us?" I asked, looking at him with my tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry! We're gonna be okay," he said, giving me a reassuring smile and pulling me to my feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I found this on the floor last night. I thought you might want it back." He pulled out my locket.

In all the commotion, I hadn't even realized it was gone.

"Thanks," I said, as I fastened it around my neck.

"So how come there are pictures of me inside?" he asked, a somewhat mischievous smile on his lips.

I blushed as I searched for an answer.

"Well-I-I-uh-umm.."

Then, I heard a rustling noise from behind me. Jim heard it too. He pulled his gun out, which made me even more afraid than I already was.

"Jim," I whispered.

He brought his finger to his lips and carefully headed towards the bushes. Suddenly, a robot appeared and yelled. This caused Jim to scream, and then I screamed. The robot tackled Jim to the ground.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" the robot yelled, "Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me," it continued embracing Jim as he stood up.

"All right, okay. Would you just let go of me?" Jim said, pushing off the robot. Then it hung onto me.

"Get off," I yelled, shoving it away and moving to stand behind Jim.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," the robot said. "It's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine, don't get me wrong. But for heaven's sake, after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" he yelled.

The robot then realized that it was touched Jim again and backed away.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I am, uh… My name is…" it started.

Morph turned into a miniature of the robot with the bird of a cuckoo clock coming out of his head. Jim shut the lid on his head, causing him to turn back into his regular pink form.

"Morph," I whispered, smiling at him.

"B.E.N," the robot exclaimed. "Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio-Electronic Navigator." A piece of his chest started falling off. "Oops. And you are?"

Jim put his gun back in his pocket

"Jim," he said.

"Raphaelle," I answered shyly.

B.E.N took our hands and shook them.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Ralphie," he said. Jim pushed him away again.

"It's Jim," he said.

"Please don't call me that! It's Raphaelle," I said sternly.

"Anyway…" B.E.N started.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, okay," Jim started. "We've got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us-"

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper."

Jim and I turned around at the same time.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint," Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally," B.E.N answered, "I'm not a therapist and anyway but I… you let me know when I'm rambling."

"But that means," Jim mumbled. "Wait! But then you must know about the treasure?"

"Treasure?"

"Yeah. Flint's trove?" Jim said.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," I added.

"It's, well," BEN said, "It's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait! I-I r-r-r-remember. I do. Treasure! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid – centroid – centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing! And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him," he was cut off by sputtering sounds. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!"

"B.E.N! B.E.N! B.E.N," I yelled and Jim smacked him, causing his head to spin around.

"And you are?" the robot asked.

"Wait! What about the treasure?" I asked.

"I want to say Larry." BEN said.

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim started to ask.

"I'm sorry, my-my-my memory isn't what it used to be. I lost mind! Ha-ha! I lost my mind! You haven't found it, have you?" B.E.N asked, searching Jim and me.

I backed away, avoiding him, "What are you talking about?"

"My missing piece. My primary memory circuit?"

He pointed to the loose wires in the back of his head.

"Look, B.E.N, we really need to find a place to hide, okay," Jim said. "So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on."

"Oh, uh, so, well, then… I guess, uh… this is goodbye, huh?" The robot looked and sounded pitiful. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and… I do understand. I do. Bye-bye."

B.E.N had dropped onto his knees and lay pitifully on the ground. I looked at Jim, pleading with my eyes.

"Fine," Jim said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking," Jim said.

B.E.N leapt to his feet happily.

"Huzzah! Hahaha! Oh, this is fantastic," B.E.N yelled, leaping into Jim's arms and hugging him. "Me and my best buddies out lookin' for a…" He cleared his throat upon realizing that he was yelling. "Being quiet," he whispered and continued to hug Jim.

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim insisted.

B.E.N jumped out of his arms.

"Touching and talking. Those are my two big no-no's."

"Okay. Now, I think that we should head-" Jim started.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our 'big search', um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place," B.E.N asked, moving some vegetation to reveal an oddly-shaped building in the distance. "Kind of urgent."

"B.E.N, I think you just solved our problem," I said, a smile forming on my face as fortune shined down on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another chapter!**

**So what did you guys think of the nickname B.E.N gave me? I hate it when people call me Ralphie, Ralph, Raph, and Raphie. That's not my name! Raphaelle is pretty and unique and feminine! Ralphie is not! Ralphie is a boys/dogs name! But I figured if Jim gets a bad nickname, then I need one too!**

**Keep reviewing, I hope to see some drawings of Jim and Raphaelle soon! Hopefully you all know where to find information on it by now!**

**Anyone who has a great story they would like to recommend, let me know! If you guys need a recommendation for a story to read, just check out my favorites.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 19

The sun was starting to set by the time we got Delbert and Amelia to B.E.N's home. Delbert was carrying her in his arms since her injuries prevented her from walking.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people," the robot said as we entered the home. "You'd think in a hundred years, I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it, you tend to, uh, let things go."

B.E.N frantically moved some of the junk and I chuckled.

Delbert set Captain Amelia down, resting her against a metal dome on the floor.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple," BEN asked, holding out two cups filled with oil, grease and who knows what else.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple," Delbert answered, removing his jacket and looking down at the captain.

_They so like each other!_ I thought, smiling to myself.

"Look at these markings," he said. "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

Jim and I looked up at the ceiling, inspecting the markings curiously.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Raphaelle," the captain said, "stop anyone who tries to approach."

She leaned back in pain and Delbert made a pillow for her out of his jacket.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still," he told her.

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else."

The chemistry between the two of them was undeniable and I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed that B.E.N was by the entrance of the shelter.

"Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas," B.E.N yelled.

The pirates started shooting and Jim pulled him down from the ledge. He started firing back.

"Stop wastin' yer fire," Silver ordered and the gunshots ceased.

Jim reloaded his gun as Silver called for him, raising a make-shift white flag. He said he wanted a word with Jim.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential…" Captain Amelia said before grunting in pain.

"Captain…" Delbert warned.

"But that means… that he thinks we still have it," Jim whispered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Buy us some time," he said, walking out the entrance

"I'm coming with you," I said, following after him.

"No, you need to stay here," he said, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm coming with you," I said, staring straight back at him.

"Next time, I promise," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Fine," I relented.

He walked down to Silver and began talking. It looked like they were getting angry.

"Tha' treasure is owed ta me, by t'under!" Silver shouted.

"Well try and find it without my map, by t'under!" Jim yelled back.

I didn't hear what they said next, but then I heard Silver yell, "I'll use teh ship's cannons ta blast yeh all t' kingdom come!" With that, he stormed off, and Jim walked back to us.

"Sounds like that went well," I said sarcastically.

"He wants the map by dawn or he'll-" Jim started.

"Blast us all to kingdom come." I finished for him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! Another chapter down!**

**I really don't know what to write in these author's notes anymore!**

**Keep reviewing! I should be seeing at least 1 new review per chapter! Tell me what you think! No review=bad writing=I may quit! (Not really, but it does discourage me)**


	20. Chapter 20

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 20

Captain Amelia was in a lot of pain that night, and we continued to worry about her and our situation.

"Everyone," she said at one point, "We must stay together and… and… ohh."

"And what? What?" Delbert demanded, removing his glasses, "We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." She replied, before falling back.

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her," I pleaded.

"Dang it, Raphaelle, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless."

"It's okay, Doc," Jim said. "It's all right."

Jim walked over to the entrance of B.E.N's home and stared outside.

"Yeah, Doc," B.E.N said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just…Jimmy has this knowledge of things. Jim, any thoughts at all?" He whispered the last sentence.

"Without the map, we're dead," Jim mumbled.

"If we try to leave, we're dead," I added.

"If we stay here…"

"We're dead," Morph exclaimed. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead."

Jim sighed and Morph's face fell. I pet the little shape-shifter to make him feel better.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Ralphie could use a little 'quiet time'. So I'll just slip out the back door," B.E.N said.

"Back door," Jim and I repeated, turning around.

B.E.N was rotating a large metal ball, revealing a circular opening.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

"Whoa. What is all this stuff," I asked upon seeing all of the pipes and machinery below.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!" I looked at him strangely.

"Hey, Doc," Jim called. "Doc, I think I found a way out of here. Raphaelle, you stay here and protect them."

"Oh no, I'm coming with you," I said.

"No way, it's too dangerous,"

"You promised I could come next time," I said, reminding him.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to be careful," he said. I nodded as we got ready to depart.

"No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay-" Delbert started.

"I'll be back," Jim said before jumping down the hole, holding my hand.

"Cannonball," B.E.N yelled.

We walked through the tunnel of machinery, following it in the general direction of the pirate's camp. We came to the end of the tunnel and opened another door like the one in B.E.N's home.

The other side was surrounded by pirates.

B.E.N shot out and yelled, "So what's the plan?"

Jim put his hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet. I glanced warily at the pirates, but none of them moved, except for Silver, who turned around and faced the other direction.

"Okay, we're gonna get on the ship, get the map, and disable the laser cannons," Jim explained.

"That's a good plan! I like that plan! The only thing I'm wondering is-how do we get there?" B.E.N asked.

"On that," I said, pointing to a longboat that was tied to a tree.

We quietly snuck over to the longboat, untied it, and headed towards the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Chapter Done!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks TMNTDisneyFan2013! You are my number 1 reviewer! You guys should really be more like her in your reviews. She always tells me what she thinks, even if it's just a "Cool" and a smiley face. She also drew a picture of me and Jim. Just go on deviantart and type in TMNTDisneyFan2013 and you should find her.**


	21. Chapter 21

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 21

Jim climbed over the side of the ship, helping me up after him. B.E.N fell over the side of boat with a crash, muttering sorry as we told him to be quiet.

"Okay, you two stay here, I'll get the map," Jim said.

"Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir," B.E.N said, turning his legs into wheels and rolling off to go disconnect the ship's laser cannons.

"Let's go get the map," I said. We went down to the longboat bay and Jim got the map out of the pile of ropes where Morph had left it. Just as I thought we were home free, the ship's alarm turned on.

Jim started running towards the deck, and I followed behind.

"Stupid robot's gonna get us all-" Jim stopped running abruptly, and I almost ran into him.

I saw why he had suddenly stopped.

"Killed." He finished, staring at Scroop in horror.

"Cabin boy," Scroop hissed.

"Run!" Jim yelled.

I didn't object. I started running as fast as I could down the hall. I could hear Jim trying to shove things in Scroop's way, though I wasn't sure they working. I didn't dare turn back to look. I just focused on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping.

After we turned a corner, Jim grabbed my hand and told me to wait. He pulled his gun out and loaded it. When he heard Scroop come closer, he jumped from around the corner and pointed the gun in Scroop's face. Then the lights went out.

A moment later, red emergency lights came on, but Scroop was no longer in front of Jim.

I cautiously came around the corner and stood as close as I could to Jim. He was frantically searching for Scroop.

I thought I saw something moving in the corner of my eye, but there was nothing there. I grew increasingly wary, and every hair on my body was sticking up, sensing danger, but unable to locate where it was.

I heard a screech and a growl, and looked up at Morph who had poked Scroop in the eye. Scroop dropped down on top of us, pinning Jim to the floor and sending his gun flying. I had jumped out of the way and grabbed Jim's gun, pointing it at Scroop. He stopped dead in his tracks, but then noticed my trembling.

"You can't do it," he smirked.

He was right. I couldn't shoot anybody, even if it was Scroop. Luckily, I didn't have to make that decision though, as the gravity suddenly turned off.

While Scroop was distracted, Jim kicked him away, breaking the wood and floating up towards the deck. We both started floating up, and I let go of the gun while frantically trying to find something to hold on to. I was finally able to grab the mast right at the top. I saw Jim floating up towards me. He was too far away to reach me, and I thought he was going to float off into space, but he grabbed onto the pirate's flag.

I started to reach out for him to try and pull him back towards the mast, but Scroop grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, away from Jim. He pinned me to the mast by my neck. He noticed my necklace and flipped it open, looking at the pictures inside. He chuckled evilly before snapping it shut.

"Looks like you'll get to watch your boyfriend's demise before you join him," Scroop hissed, reaching his claw out and cutting the rope holding the flag.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me," he called. Jim scrambled down the flag and grabbed the mast. Scroop growled and jumped at Jim, but he jumped out of the way and kicked Scroop into the flag.

"Tell him yourself," Jim shouted.

The rope broke, and Scroop screamed as he floated up into space.

The gravity came back on a short while later. After climbing down the crow's nest back to the deck, I ran to Jim and hugged him, glad that we were both alive.

"Hey, maybe I should put my life in danger more often?" he said, obviously enjoying my attention.

"No! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said.

"I'll try," he said.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I said, looking into his eyes. "When I'm with you, I feel…I'm not really sure…brave? Powerful?...Loved…I'm not really sure, but I do know that I love it, and I couldn't live without you," I finished.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said lovingly.

"I don't know," I said teasingly. "I think I need a little convincing."

He smirked and started leaning down to kiss me, but then B.E.N showed up on deck.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy Sir! See, that wasn't so tough," B.E.N said. He was covered in wires.

"Way to ruin the mood B.E.N," Jim muttered under his breath.

"Come on, let's go back to Doc and the Captain," Jim said.

"Hold on, let me go get something," I said.

I headed back to my hammock and grabbed a drawstring backpack. After emptying it of my clothes, I came back on deck to join B.E.N and Jim.

"What's that for?" Jim asked.

"I gotta use something to hold all that treasure we're gonna find," I said, giving him a smile.

We climbed back onto the longboat and headed towards the pirates' camp. We went back through the machinery and opened the door to B.E.N's house. Jim was the first to climb out, and he helped me up before running over to where he had left Delbert.

"Doc! Doc wake up," Jim said, pulling the map out of his pocket. "I got the map."

A mechanical hand reached up and grabbed the map from Jim's hand.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Silver said.

I looked around and saw we were surrounded by pirates. Amelia and Doc were tied up and gagged.

I tried to make a run for it, but there were too many pirates. They grabbed me and pulled my hands behind my back. I looked over and saw that two of the pirates had gotten Jim. One of them even had a hold of B.E.N.

"Yer just like me, yeh hates ta lose," Silver said with a chuckle and tried to open the map.

He struggled and looked over to see Jim smirk and shake his head. Silver thrust the map in front of him and ordered him to open it.

Jim just stared at Silver.

Silver transformed his mechanical hand into a gun and pointed it at me. Jim's eyes widened.

"Don't do it Jim," I hissed.

One of the pirates slapped me hard across the face, completely turning my head to the side. The pirate holding me forced my head back up, exposing the tears in my eyes and the angry red mark on my cheek. I looked at Jim, telling him with my eyes not to open the map.

"I'd get busy," Silver said, taking the safety off.

Without looking, Jim opened the map. Green light flooded from the map and formed a holographic replica of Treasure Planet.

"By teh powers t'at be would yeh look!" Silver mumbled.

The green light then formed a path that probably led straight to the treasure.

"Tie 'em up, and leave 'em with the others until we – what?" Silver asked when the beam disappeared.

"You want the map, you're taking me too," Jim said.

Silver looked at Jim for a moment then chuckled.

"We'll take 'em all." We were loaded onto the longboats and followed the blinking green light.

"Jim, what's gonna happen?" I asked, clutching him fearfully.

"We're gonna be alright," he reassured me, petting my head.

_I hope you're right,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here is another chapter!**

**Keep reviewing! Check out my deviantart page for the portrait of Raphaelle! Draw some pictures of Jim and Raphaelle! Y'all know the drill!**


	22. Chapter 22

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 22

The ride was silent until we came to a spot where the longboat couldn't go any further. Everyone got out of the boat, except for Delbert, Amelia, and a pirate who stayed to guard them. Jim held onto me as we walked, his arm around my waist. Morph came out of Jim's pocket, chattering fearfully.

"It's okay, Morph. It's okay," Jim whispered, petting him. B.E.N then came up from behind us.

"Guys," he said, "I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life… WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?"

"B.E.N, shh," Jim hissed. "This isn't over yet.

"We're gettin' close, lads. I smell treasure a-waitin'," Silver yelled and pulled out his sword to replace his metal hand.

He grabbed Jim by the shirt and cut through the vegetation. Once through, we saw the blinking light lead straight to an empty cliff.

"Where is it," Silver demanded.

"I see nothing. One great, big, stinking hunk of nothing," Mr. Onus, the lookout, yelled.

The green light beam then retracted into the map in Jim's hands. He began pressing buttons on the sphere, but it wouldn't reopen.

"What's goin' on, Jimbo," Silver asked.

"I don't know. I-I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy," One of the pirates yelled, shoving Jim to the ground.

I dropped down to Jim's side. He was staring at something on the ground.

"I'd suggest yeh get tha' gizmo going again, and fast!" Silver threatened. Jim started brushing away the moss on the metal ground to reveal an indent that had the same markings as the map.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now," Mr. Turnbuckle yelled.

"Throw him over cliff," Mr. Onus added.

Jim shoved the map into the indent on the ground. Light poured through the various markings around the map and everyone gasped in awe. A holographic sphere rose into the air, depicting what looked like a map of the galaxy.

"Whoa," I whispered as Jim pulled me into a standing position and put his arm back around my waist, pulling me close.

We took a few steps back as beams of light from over the cliff converged before us. They formed an extraordinarily large, triangular gateway. Through it, we could see swirling dust clouds that looked like what I had always imagined Heaven might look like.

"Oh, have mercy," Silver mumbled.

"The Lagoon Nebula," Jim asked quietly.

"But that's… halfway across teh galaxy." Silver said. Jim looked down at the holographic map and scanned through the various markings. He pressed a couple and the images changed to different locations.

"A big door… opening and closing. Let's see; Kinapis… Montressor Spaceport."

He pressed the crescent moon to reveal the spaceport where we had begun our journey. I tentatively reached over and pressed a few other random locations.

"So that's how Flint did it," Jim whispered excitedly. "He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure!"

"But where'd he stash it all," Silver demanded, shoving us back. "Where's that blasted treasure?" He chose random locations, trying to find even the faintest glimmer of gold.

"Treasure! Treasure! It's… buried in the-" BEN started.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," I finished. "What if this whole planet is the mechanism?"

"And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet," Jim finished with a grin.

The other crew members started to dig, but were immediately stopped when they hit the metal ground.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed ta get there," Silver demanded.

Jim gently pushed Silver out of the way and said, "Just, open the right door."

Jim pressed the image of the planet we were standing on and the door reopened. We could see various spires, some shooting some type of purple laser beam. Jim let go of my waist, but held onto my hand as we stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This chapter is pretty boring! We pretty much know what happens the rest of the story, but I still need to add in a couple of changes.**

**Don't really know what to talk about right now!**

**Keep reviewing! Let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome! Check out my deviantart!**

**Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 23

After we stepped inside, Silver grabbed our shoulders and walked ahead of us. The crew followed soon after and ran ahead, leaving B.E.N, Jim and me to follow them. The sight before us was utterly breath-taking. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. Just past the platform we were on was gold and jewels as far as the eye could see. The planet's core was made of and covered in treasure. The crew all started cheering and ran forward. I stared in wonder.

"Jim," I breathed, "This is it."

"Teh loot of a thousand worlds," Silver whispered.

"We are going to need a bigger boat," Mr. Onus yelled.

It was so hard to believe my eyes. Jim and I had really found the loot of Treasure Planet. I took my bag off my back and started filling it with gold and jewels. When it was full, I stood up, and Jim grabbed my arm and pulled me in a different direction.

"Come on," he whispered. "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty-handed."

I looked back at Silver and saw he was distracted, so I hoisted my bag onto my back and followed him.

"But-but! Jimmy! Ralphie," B.E.N called in a whisper. I placed my finger to my lips and walked behind Jim. We soon made our way to an old, small ship that was covered in treasure.

We got to the side of the ship and Jim climbed up before reaching over the side to pull me then B.E.N up.

"You know what's strange?" B.E.N asked as we started to pull him up. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, but there's something that's nagging at the back of my mind."

He then screamed upon seeing something and jumped the rest of the way onto the ship. Jim and I turned around and I also screamed in shock at the figure before us.

"Captain Flint?" Jim asked, recognizing the skeleton. It was still in the captain's clothes and was sitting in a chair. His boney left hand was clenched around something.

"In the flesh," B.E.N exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh. That's not there." Jim walked forward to examine the skeleton while I took a step away from it.

"And yet, it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

I looked away from B.E.N to see that Jim had something metallic in his hand. He had taken it from Flint, as the bones were now on the floor.

"B.E.N," Jim said. "I think I just found your mind. Hold still."

He ran up to the robot and held its head in place with one hand. I stared at him curiously.

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." The piece was reattached and his head spun around once, his eyes turned from green to blue. "Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy, Ralphie, I was just thinking… I was just think-! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" There was a low rumble, followed by a crash. "Speaking of which…" The spires above began exploding in rows and my eyes widened in fear. A reddish tint began flooding the surrounding area.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow HIGHER THAT A KALEPSIAN KITE!" One of the larger spires broke free and plummeted into the core. The treasure was scattered and the core split open as the spire made contact. Another laser began dragging across the surface, destroying everything. The crew all ran as they tried to escape. "Run! Run for your lives!"

"You go back and help the captain and Doc," Jim ordered. "If I'm not back there in five minutes, leave without me!"

He ran to the control station and ducked under it to begin hotwiring it. Morph flew into my jacket pocket as I ran over to help.

"I am not leaving my best buddy Jimmy!" B.E.N dragged him out by his feet and received a dark glare. "Unless he looks at me like that… Bye Jim!" The robot ran off and I started moving treasure out of Jim's way.

"Raphaelle, go!"

"I'm not leaving without you. I am going to be here for you, whether you like it or not!" I answered stubbornly. Jim glared back at me before answering.

"This isn't up for discussion. Get out of here, now!"

"Just fix this thing so we can get out of here!"

He stopped trying to get me to leave and quickly finished hotwiring the ship. The lasers were still destroying the core of the planet, and I could hear the screams of the crew as they tried to escape.

Jim got the ship running and took the wheel. Morph flew out of my pocket and over Jim's head as he steered the ship.

"Yes," Jim exclaimed. "Morph, Raphaelle, we are so out of here!" I smiled at him proudly. _We're gonna make it!_ I thought happily. But that didn't last long.

"Ah, Jimbo, Raphaelle," Silver called, climbing on-deck. "Aren't yeh teh seventh wonder of teh universe?"

I quickly reached for a sword and pointed it at Silver, anger in my eyes. I stood in front of Jim, who was at the wheel. He turned his head to look at me.

_I'm tired of being afraid!_ I thought. _Nothing is going to come between me and Jim anymore!_

"Stay back," I yelled. Silver looked down at the blade before directing a hard look at me.

"I like yeh both, but I've come too far ta let yeh stand between me and me treasure." Silver said as he stepped forward, pushing me until my back was against Jim. My eyes filled with fear at the dark expression Silver was giving me. I was starting to regret pulling out the sword.

Suddenly, a laser hit the ship and we were all thrown off of it. Silver grabbed onto the edge of the ship and Jim and I both landed on a nearby platform, but I kept going until I fell off. I grabbed onto a ledge that was jutting out of the wall. I looked down and saw a river of lava. I screamed and tried to pull myself up, but I didn't have the upper body strength.

"Raphaelle!" Jim yelled, seeing my predicament.

"Jim!" I screamed.

"Reach for my hand!" he yelled, stretching his hand out to help me.

I reached out to try and grab it, but couldn't quite make it.

"I can't!" I cried desperately.

Suddenly, the ledge I was holding onto retracted into the wall. I screamed as I fell a few feet before grabbing onto another ledge.

"Silver! Help!" I heard Jim yell.

I didn't have a good grip on the ledge, and my fingers were slowly slipping.

Tears filled my eyes as all hope of living left my mind.

"Oh, Blast me for a fool!" I heard Silver yell.

I finally lost my grip and began to fall. I screamed, but then something caught me by the wrist. I looked up and saw Silver had grabbed onto me. He pulled me back onto the ledge and I hugged him fiercely.

I looked up and saw the boat Jim had fixed explode when one of the lasers hit it. I turned back to Jim and hugged him, crying into his shirt.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Jim said.

I adjusted my backpack as we ran towards the portal and away from the exploding core of Treasure Planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So yeah, I put Raphaelle in Jim's place on the ledge. Like I mentioned before, I like the whole damsel in distress theme. So I incorporated it here.**

**Keep reviewing, tell me what you think.**

**Check out my deviantart!**

**Wish me Luck!**


	24. Chapter 24

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 24

After we made it through the portal, Jim and Silver stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"Silver, you gave up the-" I asked.

"T'is a lifelong obsession, lass. I'll get over it," he answered.

"Aloha, Jimmy and Ralphie," B.E.N called as the RLS Legacy pulled up beside us. "Hurry people. We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

Delbert was driving the ship, since Amelia's injuries didn't permit her to move very much. She sat behind him, telling him what to do.

As Delbert directed the ship over to us, he hit the ground. I heard one of the pirates from inside the brig scream, "We are better off on exploding planet!"

Jim climbed onto the ship first and then pulled me and Silver up.

"Cap'n!" cried Silver. "Yeh dropped from teh heaven's in teh nick o' –"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" Amelia said. Silver chuckled nervously.

We began to make our way away from the planet, when a chunk of the planet crashed into the mast above. It fell down on deck, breaking a lot of metal and machinery we needed to get off the planet. The ship started to slow down and lose altitude.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Mizzen sail demobilized, Captain!" B.E.N called, looking at a database of the ship's current condition. "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!"

"Thirty percent!" Delbert gasped, turning to face Amelia who looked at him worriedly. "That means…we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

I sucked in my breath as the state of our situation dawned on me. I turned to look for Jim, but found he had run to the observation deck and was looking back towards the portal. He turned back to look at one of the thrusters.

"We've got to turn around!" he said, leaping down the stairs.

"What?" Amelia asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"There's a portal back there!" Jim called, rushing toward the cannon. "It can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?" Delbert shouted hysterically.

"Yes," Jim grunted, pulling a piece of metal from the side of the ship. "But I'm going to change that. I'm going to open a different door."

"Captain, really, I-I just don't see how this is –"

"Listen to the boy!" Silver interrupted the Doctor.

"One minute twenty nine seconds 'til planet's destruction!" B.E.N hollered. I looked over the rail and back at the portal. The ground was falling apart and fire was shooting out of the ground haphazardly. I looked back toward Jim who was trying to connect the thruster to the piece of metal with a rope.

"What do yeh need, Jim," Silver asked him.

"Just some way to attach this," he answered.

"All right. Stand back. Stand back now!" Silver turned his hand into a blowtorch and connected the make-shift board and thruster together before lifting it onto the side of the ship. Jim looked at it for a second before turning to me.

He came over so that he was standing right in front of me. I looked down. He took my chin in his hand and gently lifted my face. We just stared at each other, understanding flowing between our eyes.

"Come back," I whispered.

"I will," he said as he climbed onto the makeshift solar surfer.

"Okay, now no matter what happens, keep the ship headed straight to that portal!" he insisted, staring Silver straight in the eye. He looked at me again, though I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Fifty eight seconds!" B.E.N interrupted. The look in his eyes changed into one of determination. Then he looked away and pressed the ignition on his board. He shot off the ship towards the portal as I stood staring after him.

"Well yeh heard him!" Silver roared, turning around toward the Captain and Doctor. "Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Captain Amelia stared at Silver, but then ordered Delbert to go back to the portal.

"Aye Captain," Delbert said as he spun the wheel, turning the ship back towards the flaming inferno. I leaned over the rail, staring at Jim, not daring to take my eyes off of him. Pieces of metal would shoot out from every direction right in front of him, and every time I felt like I was having a heart attack. But he would somehow dodge them and continue heading straight for the portal.

Silver came to stand beside me as I watched Jim.

"He'll be alright lass," he told me reassuringly.

I didn't answer, but I smiled at him for still being there when I needed him.

"Down to the right! The right!" Amelia snapped at Delbert as he hurried to keep up with her demands.

"I know! I know! Will you just let me drive?" he shouted, effectively silencing her.

Under different circumstances I would have laughed, but I was too focused on Jim.

Suddenly, Jim started falling. His engine wasn't working anymore.

"Jim," I whispered, seeing his predicament.

As we drew closer to the portal and Jim kept falling, I couldn't keep my anguish in any longer.

"JIM!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Come on, lad!" Silver hissed through clenched teeth as Morph covered his eyes.

"Seventeen seconds!" B.E.N yelled from the helm.

Suddenly, I saw Jim shoot out of the chasm and towards the portal. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then B.E.N started counting down the seconds we had left.

"Seven,"

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three!"

"Two!"

_Jim!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another chapter done!**

**The story is almost over! I think there will only be two more chapters after this one.**

**Keep reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OKay! If you guys are here to read the last two chapters, make sure you have reread all the chapters before! I changed some things. And if you guys were confused about the chapters getting deleted, I had to do that to change them out. Don't worry though, they are all back up now! Once you have read all chapters before, you can read these ones!**

* * *

><p>Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure<p>

Chapter 25

There was an explosion, but it came from behind us. We made it. In front of us was Montressor spaceport. Everyone started cheering, even the pirates down in the brig.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Wow!" Jim screamed.

"You did it Jim!" I shouted to him, waving my hands and jumping up and down.

"Oh yeh done it, Jimmy! Yeh done it boy!" Silver shouted, running to the side of the ship. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in 'em?"

Jim circled around, and leapt off his board, watching it spin off into space. Morph flew over quickly and covered him in licks.

"Morph! Morph, stop!" Jim laughed trying to push the little shape-shifter away.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you!" Captain Amelia said.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! We may downplay the life-threatening parts, though," Delbert said.

"Jimmy!" B.E.N cried, "That was…UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug big guy because I gotta hug yah!" B.E.N laughed and wrapped all of his thin metal limbs around Jim. And Jim did something unexpected; he hugged him back.

"B.E.N!" he laughed, swinging the robot around before putting him back on his feet.

"Hey you hugged me back," B.E.N choked out. "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he sniffled, immediately breaking down against Jim's chest. Jim smiled and patted the robot's back, then he looked around, trying to find someone.

He saw me on the other side of the boat. I started running towards him, and so did he. When we met in the middle he hugged me and swung me around in a circle before putting me down. He looked me in the eyes before bringing his lips to mine. I was surprised at first, but then I relaxed and enjoyed it. Fireworks were exploding behind my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close by holding my waist.

When we pulled apart, he was smiling, and so was I. I was blushing a little, but I didn't care.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said lovingly.

"Trust me on this, I've wanted to for so much longer," I answered with a smile that refused to leave my lips.

I turned and saw everyone was watching us, and blushed even more. As soon as they saw us turn their way, they all decided to focus on something else.

I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Silver?" I asked Jim.

He frowned, not seeing him on deck. Then he smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

We found Silver in the longboat bay, talking to Morph and trying to quickly untie one of the boats.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks," he whispered to Morph who was buzzing around his head. Jim and I smiled at each other.

"You never quit, do you?" Jim started, as we walked forward.

"Ah, Jimbo, Raphaelle! Ha-ha!" he laughed nervously. "I was just merely making sure our last longboat was safe and secure. He retied the boat with a poorly done knot.

"Well," Jim reached down to tie the knot, just the way Silver had taught us to. "That should hold it," he said, standing back up.

"I taught yeh too well," Silver chuckled. We looked at him knowingly. "Now, if yeh two don't mind, we would just as soon avoid prison, lil' Morphy here, he's a free spirit!" Silver said as Morph squeaked and buzzed around his master's head. "Bein' in a cage, it would break his heart," Silver mumbled, stroking Morph who purred sadly.

I knew Silver was using Morph to describe himself, and so did Jim. For a while, we just stared at him while he smiled at us sheepishly.

I looked at Jim and gave him a nod. He smiled and pulled the lever, opening the hatch below the longboat.

"Ah," Silver sighed happily as he turned around to see me and Jim untying the boat. He smiled at us. "What say yeh two ship out wit' us?"

"Ship out with us!" Morph mimicked transforming into a three cornered hat before falling onto Jim's head and covering his eyes. Then he came over and plopped down on my head. I smiled and giggled at the little pink blob.

"The three of us! Hawkins, Silver, an' Raphaelle! Full o' ourselves and no ties ta anyone!" Silver finished excitedly. I could see the obvious expectation in the Silver's offer, but I had a different plan for the future.

Jim was the first to answer.

"You know," he started, pulling Morph off my head and tickling him until it transformed back into a pink blob. "When I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second, but, uh, I met this old cyborg and he told me I could chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do," Jim concluded softly, staring out the open hatch far into the starry evening sky. Silver smiled in understanding and turned back to me. I wanted to cry, but I held it back for a little while longer.

"I have a plan for the future now. I didn't before, until you came along. I was lost, but you helped me find my way again," I said, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Ah, lass, I'm sure you would've figured something out without my help," Silver said.

"We're going to miss you, Silver," I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Look at yeh! Both glowin' like solar fires! Yeh two are something special. I just know yer gonna rattle the stars yeh are." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Jim looked like he was in the same situation. We both went up and hugged Silver. This time the cyborg didn't hesitate, he wrapped us in both of his arms tightly. We remained like that for quite a while.

At last Silver cleared his throat.

"Uh, got a bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine," he grunted, turning away to wipe the fresh tears in his own eyes. Jim and I shared a knowing smile as I tried to wipe away my tears. Jim's hadn't left his eyes, but they were still there, in the corners of his eyes. Morph realized this was goodbye, and broke down into sops and melted into a pool of water in Jim's hands.

"Ah, hey, Morph, I'll see ya 'round, okay?" he reassured the little guy.

"See ya 'round," Morph mimicked, giving both of our cheeks a lick before floating back to Silver.

Silver looked at us before turning to Morph.

"Morphy, I got a job for yeh," he announced, staring at Morph who gave a little squeak. "I need yeh ta keep an eye on these here pups," he whispered, repeating the same instructions he had given the blob the first day on the Legacy. Jim and I stared at Silver curiously. "Will yeh do me dat as a favor?" Silver choked out, trying not to break down again.

Morph replied by saluting proudly and rubbing against the old pirate's cheek. "Aw," Silver chuckled as Morph then buzzed over to Jim and me who laughed and tickled the purring shape shifter.

I walked up to Silver and stood in front of him for a moment. Then I reached around my neck and took my necklace off. I held it out for him.

"I want you to have this; so you can always remember us. Think of me when you look at it." I said, tears forming in my eyes once again.

He gently took it out of my hand and smiled at me sweetly.

"I will lass. I most certainly will," he said. He gently took the locket from my hand and looked at it for a moment. "Teh color reminds me o' yer hair in teh sunlight," he said, repeating what he had said to me the first day of our journey.

I stepped back and stood next to Jim, wrapping my arm around his.

Silver then turned to Jim.

"Yeh discovered Flint's trove Jimbo. But yeh found another treasure too. Not all treasures in teh world are gold an' silver. Treasure Planet may 'ave been destroyed, but teh real treasure is standin' right next ta yeh," he said. Jim looked at me lovingly, and we both smiled at Silver affectionately.

Jim and I then stepped back to watch Silver climb into the longboat as the cables began to pull the boat over and above the hatch.

"Oh!" he gasped, remembering something. "One more t'ing." Jim's jaw dropped as Silver reached into his coat pocket and produced a handful of gold and precious gems. "That's for yer dear mother, Jimbo, ta rebuild dat inn of hers!" Silver laughed, tossing the jewels up to Jim who caught them in amazement.

"I'll never forget you Silver," I called to him.

"Raphaelle! Do me a favor and make sure dat boy of yers don't get into any trouble," he called teasingly. I hugged Jim and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I will," I said, looking at Jim lovingly.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag," Jim chuckled.

"Jimbo, lad, when 'ave I ever done otherwise?" he teased right as the cables snapped leaving me and Jim to watch Silver take off into the stars, his laughter echoing all the way.

We both stared at the spot where he had been for a long time. I turned back to Jim who was still smiling.

"I'm gonna miss him," I confessed.

"Me too, but he'll be alright. I have a feeling we might even see him again someday," Jim said, bringing me close to him and petting my head.

"What's gonna happen when we get back?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure what I was talking about.

"I don't have a home. Where will I stay?" I asked.

"You can stay with me," he answered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother! And you don't even have a home anymore! I don't even know if it's allowed! I'm only 16 and I don't have a family! What if they take me back to an orphanage? What if they-" I rambled.

"Shh, don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine," he whispered.

As I looked up at his sweet, confident, and reassuring face, I knew everything would be all right.

_As long as I'm with you_, I thought.

He leaned down and kissed me again. I enjoyed it completely, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him by placing his arms around my waist. Our second kiss was just as good as the first, if not better. I wanted this moment to last forever. But all good things must come to an end. We had to part to catch our breaths.

"Wow!" I sighed.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked, looking hurt.

"What? No! Jim you're amazing! And I don't just mean at kissing. Your-" I saw the smirk on his face and knew he had been joking.

"Jerk," I said, giving him a smirk right back. He laughed, and I relished in the chills it sent down my spine.

"Come on, we're going to dock soon. We had better back up all our stuff," Jim said.

"Okay, oh, can I borrow one of your bags?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mine is completely full," I said, taking my bag off my back and opening it up to show Jim the gold and jewels inside.

"Oh, I see," he said, completely awestruck, which made me giggle.

"Let's get ready to go see your mom," I said, breaking him from his trance.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, taking my hand and leading me back towards the deck.

As I started packing my clothes, I found the dress Mrs. Hawkins had bought me. I decided to wear it, since I hadn't touched it since the day we bought it. I changed out of my clothes and put it on. I gathered my things and headed out to join Jim and Delbert.

As we got off the boat, Jim searched for his mother in the crowd. He found her wearing a plain white dress and a large sun hat. Jim put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he took the opportunity to hug her. She hugged him back, a little surprised. When he released her, Morph came up and licked Mrs. Hawkins cheek. She turned to me and gave me a hug. We headed back to Montressor to make preparations for rebuilding the BenBow Inn.

She had been so surprised by the jewels Jim had shown, and she almost fainted when I showed her my bag full of them. I wanted to give her all of the gold in my bag, but she wouldn't accept it. Luckily, the gold and jewels Jim had received were more than enough to pay for rebuilding of the BenBow. I kept mine for a rainy day.

Captain Amelia was true to her word. Not only did she send a recommendation for Jim to the Interstellar Academy, but she also sent one for me as well. We both got in and would be heading off to school three months later, right after the BenBow Inn was scheduled to be finished. During the building, Mrs. Hawkins gave me my own room. I got to decorate it anyway I wanted. I painted the walls blue, and the furniture was silver and white. It was beautiful, but I still had to add some things to it. I had yet to add decorations or personal touches, except for the bottle of comet dust which was sitting on my dresser. The total cost of the room only took up one ruby.

Jim and I had officially become a couple after we got back to Montressor. We didn't have much time to focus on our relationship, since we were so busy planning the new BenBow. But whenever we had the time, we would talk about the things we liked and didn't like; small things. We would have time to talk about other things in the future.

Opening night was approaching, and the Academy had called Jim for some reason. I was worried he wouldn't make it in time. But I was still very excited to help open the Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right, the second to last chapter!**

**So yeah, Raphaelle gave her precious necklace to Silver! So sad! For those of you who read my story before I changed it, I decided that it was better that she gave it to Silver instead of losing it forever. I like it better this way, and I hope you do to. **

**So we also saw how the title was incorporated in this chapter! I know its kinda cheesy, but I thought it was pretty good.**

**One more chapter to go! **


	26. Chapter 26

Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure

Chapter 26

Opening night was finally here. It took me a little longer than I expected to get ready, so Mrs. Hawkins cut the ribbon without me. She looked amazing. She wore a fancy blue dress and her hair was curled and pulled into a high ponytail.

I could hear music downstairs as I was finishing my last touches. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I wore a dark blue dress that showed off my figure nicely. The top was a tight and had a low cut straight neck with spaghetti-strap sleeves, and after the hips the skirt fell straight down. It was covered in sparkles, making it look like the night sky. My hair was curled into large ringlets that cascaded down my back. Small rhinestones formed crescent mooned shaped earrings that could be seen dangling behind my curls. I wore silver heels, but my dress covered them, so you couldn't see them. I had on purple eye-shadow with different layers of colors, starting with dark on the eyelid and getting lighter as it moved towards my eyebrows. I also had on black eyeliner and some very red lipstick.

As I looked in my mirror, I realized something was missing. My neck looked bare. Though I had gone shopping, I hadn't looked at much jewelry. The only reason I had the earrings was because they had come with the dress. I felt incomplete, but I didn't dwell on it for long. I heard everything go silent downstairs, but then everyone started cheering and the music started back up again. I figured Jim must have arrived. I peered downstairs and saw Jim dancing with his mother. I also saw Delbert and Amelia dancing, and Morph watching their kids in a corner. B.E.N was serving cake to all of the guests.

I slowly walked to the top of the stairs, and all eyes turned towards me. I was only looking at one person though. His eyes had widened and his mouth was hanging open. I smiled at him and walked down the stairs. As I made my way to Jim, people moved out of my way, and some of them even bowed. When I made it to Jim, he had collected himself. He looked at me up and down, smiling lovingly. He looked amazing. Over the past three months, his hair had grown out, but he hadn't done anything to it. This morning, it had looked different. Now, his hair was cut so that the ponytail was gone, half his head was no longer shaved, and his bangs were shorter. He wore a white suit that resembled a captain's uniform. I figured it must be his school uniform. If I didn't know it was Jim, I might not have recognized him.

He took my hand and we started dancing. We danced to the lively music until I was sure I would collapse from sheer exhaustion. When I told Jim I needed a break, he led me to a chair and got me a drink of water. We watched everyone else dance. When I had recovered, Jim took my hand and led me out to a balcony outside.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled before answering.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, running his hand down my arm.

"Thank you. But you're kind of avoiding my question," I said, giving him a knowing smile.

"Can't I look at the stars with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can," I said as I leaned on the railing.

Jim leaned down next to me and stared at me while I looked at the stars. I pretended not the notice and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze pushing my hair back.

When I opened my eyes, I almost jumped back in surprise. But then I smiled.

"Jim, look!" I said, pointing at the clouds.

He looked up and smiled with me. The clouds had formed so that they looked like Silver. He was smiling down at us, and something even flashed where his mechanical eye would have been.

"He's watching over us Jim," I said.

"He always is," he replied.

He stood up from the railing and took a few steps back. I stood up and looked at him curiously. He was pulling something out of his pocket. It was a long black box. I looked at him curiously, questioning him with my eyes.

"Open it," he said, giving me a smile.

I took the box and slowly opened it. I took a sharp breath.

Inside was a locket. It was exactly like my old one, except it was made of silver instead of gold. It was exactly the same size and shape, and in the center of the heart were six indents that formed a star with a diamond in the middle. Even though it was exactly like my old one, it was somehow more beautiful.

"Jim," I whispered.

"I know you gave your old one to Silver. I thought you might like a new one. I wanted to get one that was exactly the same, but my mom said silver looked better on you than gold. I hope you like it," he said.

"Jim, I love it! It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me" I replied.

"Take a look inside," he said.

I opened the locket and out popped holographic images of me and Jim. There was me clutching Jim on that first solar surfer ride; Jim holding onto me in the shrouds as the wind blew through us during the ship launch; Jim guiding my hand as he showed me how to peel potatoes; Jim and I listening to Silver tell his stories in the galley; Me lying on Jim the night we fell asleep after cleaning all the dishes; Jim, Silver and I soaring threw the tail of the comet and coming out covered in glittering dust; Jim rubbing his thumb over my tear stained cheek and pressing a kiss to my forehead when he thought I was asleep; and finally, Jim and I saying goodbye to Silver just before he soared away in his longboat.

Tears formed in my eyes as I closed the locket.

"I have some more things I'm going to add to it after tonight," he added.

"Jim, this is truly the most thoughtful and beautiful gift anyone could have ever given me. Will you help me put it on?" I asked, holding it out to him.

"Of course," he said, taking it and moving around behind me. He draped it around my neck and I moved my hair out of the way. I felt his warm hands on my neck as he clasped it behind my neck. I let my hair fall back and turned around to face him. He adjusted the necklace before standing back and looking me over.

"Wow, my mom was right. Silver does look amazing on you. It brings out the blue in your eyes," he said.

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Come on, there's one more image I have to collect to put in that necklace of yours," he said, taking my hand and leading me back inside.

He nodded to the band and they started playing a slow song. He pulled me close and put his arms around my waist. I placed my hands casually around his neck. I looked up in his eyes and lost myself in them as we danced back and forth. There was quite a crowd of people dancing around us, but they were all paying attention to their partners, like me and Jim were doing. As the song started to die down, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and lost myself in his embrace until I heard the song stop. I pulled out of the kiss and smiled up and him.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you. You turned my life around and made it wonderful," I whispered.

"You turned my life around too, and I'll always be grateful to you," he whispered back.

I gazed around at all the happy people around me. Everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves. Months ago, before I made that wish, I never would have imagined being surrounded by so much happiness.

_I'm glad I made that wish, _I thought.

As I looked back up at Jim's smiling face, I felt like nothing in the world could ever ruin what we had together.

As I danced the night away, I looked to my future and thought,

_Th_is _is the start of a whole new adventure!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**The last chapter! **

**Wow, I'm kinda sad that I'm done writing this. But you know what, I think I have a solution that will benefit us all...**

**Yes! That's right! I have decided to make a...dare I say it...SEQUEL! **

**It might take a while for me to get it up. I have some parts already played out in my head, but its connecting the parts that i have to work on. But I hope you guys will be supers excited to read it. **

**It will take longer than this one though. Mostly because on this story, I had a plot and dialogue that already existed, but on the sequel, I will have to make it all up. Still, I hope you guys will bear with me and be just as supportive of my sequel as this one. **

**Love you guys! Hope you all enjoyed Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure!**


End file.
